Next Generation of Young Justice
by LemonLemma
Summary: Years have passed since Young justice have seen each other, They have all grown up and had kids. So Dick had decided they need a reunion. But what happens when he also decides the he wants the Team's kids on Young Justice?( under reconstruction. I understand the grammar is bad but I am working on it!)
1. Prolouge

Iris West sat against her locker annoyed. She was waiting for her brother Jai because her mother had told them they had to walk home together. She could get home in a matter of seconds because of her super speed but her mother was not a person to disobey. She was nice but when she got angry she was someone you wouldn't disobey.

"Irey!" Iris looked over to see her brother Jai. He had used her nickname that pretty much everyone called her but the teachers which annoyed her.

"Finally." She grabbed his wrist started dragging him out the doors and away from the school. Jai struggled to keep his backpack on his shoulders.

"Calm down you're going to rip my arm out of my socket!" Irey glared at him and huffed.

"Well run to keep up with me!" She said as she walked forward. Jai rolled his eyes. She had definitely gotten her mother's attitude.

"We can get there in less than five minutes even if you slow down." Jai said.

"Yah well usually I can get back home in less than a minute." Irey said annoyed.

"You could carry me." Jai suggested.

"Not going to arrow boy." Irey responded. Jai smirked at her. Irey was fast but not very strong and Jai often liked to point that out to her.

"Then stop complaining." He said as the crossed the street.

"See where even on our own street now." Jai said mockingly. Irey glared at him.

"I can see that but I'm surprised you can." Jai raised his eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"Because you were staring at Cindy Norris all through math, I'm surprised that you couldn't take your eyes off her." Jai scowled and blushed.

"I was not!" Jai exclaimed.

"Yes you were," Irey said smirking at him. Jai dropped the subject and followed her up the steps up to their house scowling at the back of her head.

"Mom, Dad, were home!"

"In the kitchen!" Irey smiled and raced into the kitchen were her mother was putting a sandwich on a plate for her.

"Thanks, where's Dad?"

"They had a little problem downtown he'll home in a bit." Artemis said as Jai walked in the kitchen.

"Do you want a sandwich Jai?"

"No I'll go with chips." Jai said going over to the cabinet and taking out a bag of chips.

"How was school?" Artemis asked.

"Jai was staring at Cindy Norris in math today," Irey mocked. She made kissy faces at Jai. He tried to push her away but she stuck her tongue out and moved to the side in a blink of the eye.

"I already told you I was not." Artemis smiled at her son.

"Maybe you should talk to your Dad about that," Artemis said. Suddenly and scarlet blur came racing in the room.

"Talk to me about what?" Wally asked as he kissed Artemis on the cheek. Irey smirked over at Jai.

"Um…I…um," Jai stuttered. He went red as Wally shrugged.

"It's okay we'll talk about it later….. guess what!" Wally said super-fast. Artemis thought for a moment trying to decipher what he said.

"I'm not guessing just tell us Wally." Artemis said. After living with him for years she picked up on things. Wally pouted but told her anyway.

"We're invited to the ream reunion, even the kids!" Artemis raised an eyebrow and sighed but the other three didn't even notice. Wally handed her the note. Signed by Nightwing. Artemis shook her head.

"Really?" Jai and Irey asked excited. They would finally get to meet the famous Team.

"Yah!" Wally responded as excited as them. Sometimes Artemis felt like she was raising three kids instead of two.

"I don't know Wally… She trailed off.

"Aww come on Arty we'll get to see the team again." Artemis frowned at him.

"Don't call me Arty." She responded. He smiled at her and raced over behind Jai and Irey.

"Some of the others have kids, Zatanna and Kaldur and M'Gann and Conner." Wally said. Artemis gave him a skeptical look. It wasn't that they would get to see the team that mattered to her. It was the fact that Dick had sent them the invitation and ever since they had found out that Irey had super speed he had been trying to recruit her into the non existing team.

Artemis sighed. "Fine." Wally, Irey and Jai cheered.

Artemis was still not sure. She didn't want her kids to be in danger but she coud tell all three of them wanted it.

"It will be fun Arty." Wally assured her. Artemis sighed.

"I'm sure it will but for now I have to make dinner."

* * *

**So Irey and Jai are real characters but I changed Jai up a bit. I made him blonde with grey eyes and be an archer. So those are Artemis and Wally's kids. And these are the rest of them.**

**Adam Clark Kent-16- M'Gann and Conner**

**Samantha Artemis Kent-15-M'gann and Conner**

**Zeena Zatara-14- Zatanna (I did not make Nightwing and Zatanna married in this story)**

**Shaw'las-17-Kaldur (his name has an atlantean effect to it)**

**Amistad Augustus Ervin-15-Rocket**

**Damian Wayne-15- Batman's kid but Nightwing's current protégé**

**Iris 'Irey' Paula West-15- Artemis and Wally**

**Jai Barry West-15-Artemis and Wally**

**Lian Harper-17- Roy Harper and Cheshire**

**I know some of it may be off and all but I had to make it this way so they could be on the team together. Most of them are canon however some are ocs of mine**


	2. Meeting the team

Iris!" Irey sighed and turned over looking at the clock. 1:30. What?! Irey jumped out of bed. Why had she slept in so late? She quickly opened her closet and picked out some jeans and a t-shirt that she didn't already pack. She then raced out of her bedroom down the hall to the kitchen.

"Why'd you sleep so late?" Artemis asked as she pulled her suitcase through the kitchen and to the living room.

"I stayed up late last night." Irey said before racing to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

"Jai!" Artemis called. Jai looked back at his mother with his suitcase in his hand.

"What?" Jai asked. Artemis raised her eyebrow at him. Jai waited for her to say something.

"Did you forget something?" Artemis asked. Jai raised his eyebrow at her.

"No?" It sounded more like a question. He frowned and thought for a moment

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, My bow!" Sudden realization came to Jai. He ran down the hall to his bedroom. Artemis smiled and shook her head. "That boy."

"Are you ready?" Wally came around the corner and put down suitcase.

"Jai just needs to grab his bow and Irey is almost ready." Artemis responded. As she closed her suitcase that had her bow in it. Wally gave her a questioning look but Artemis ignored him.

"It's so exciting we haven't seen the team forever." Wally said.

"Dick comes over every weekend for dinner and he updates us on some of them." Artemis smiled at her husband.

"Yah but it's still not the same as seeing them in person." Wally argued. Artemis smiled at him again as Jai came in the room

"Ready." He said. He looked at his parents and rolled his eyes.

"Stop making goo-goo eyes at each other." Jai said. Artemis scowled at her son as Irey ran in the room with her bag causing a small gust of wind. The ginger smiled

"Ready." Artemis nodded.

"We have to drive a little bit to the nearest zeta tube." Wally said.

"So get in the car."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Artemis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She closed her book.

"No Iris, for the 8th time we are not there yet." She answered stiffly.

"Well sorry that I'm a speedster, it's not my fault I can't sit still." Irey said.

"It's only been a half an hour." Artemis pointed out to her daughter. Irey gave her mom an annoyed look.

"Then whose fault is it?" Jai asked with a smirk.

"Dad's."

"Is not." Wally argued. Artemis sighed and shook her head.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too.

"Stop it." Artemis said. Wally and Irey shut their mouths. "Sometimes I feel like I'm raising three kids instead of instead." Jai smirked at his mother's remark and looked over at his father.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed. Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

"Calm down Wally."

"I'm a speedster too yah know, the only reason I'm not like Irey right now is because you let me drive!"

"Exactly, I didn't want 2 speedsters on edge so keep driving!" Artemis told Wally.

"But were here!" Wally complained as he stopped the car.

"FINALLY." Irey shouted and launched herself out of the car. Jai, Artemis and Wally followed her a bit more slowly.

"Where are we exactly?" Jai asked.

"Zeta tubes.

"So where leaving our car here?" Irey asked skeptically.

"No Uncle Barry is going to come pick it up." Wally responded and he opened the trunk and got the bags out. Irey and Jai took their bags and went in front of the car. Irey put her hands on her hips.

"So how do we get in?" Irey asked.

"Flash B03." Wally said. Suddenly the billboard opened up to reveal a circular metal…thing as far as Jai and Irey could see. Wally walked forward into the metal thing.

"Flash B03." A big bright flash and he was gone.

"Your father should let you through, Irey you first." Irey hesitantly walked forward through the metal thing and next thing she knew she was in the famous cave her parents told her about.

"Iris West, A14." Irey looked around and scowled.

"Did they have to say my first name?" Irey asked her father as Jai came through and finally Artemis.

"Sadly yes." Wally responded with a smirk.

"Wally! Artemis!" The Wests looked over to see a Martian coming towards them.

"Megan!" Artemis said and hugged her. Wally did the same.

A tall man with Ebony hair came over and hugged Artemis as well and shook hands with Wally. Irey recognized him a Superboy. The boy with a big temper and little patience but he seemed mellow to her. More people came up to them and hugged them or shook their hands each time Irey looked over at Jai and gave him a look of annoyance.

"Oh and this is Irey and Jai." Artemis finally introduced them.

"Don't tell us; let us guess which one is the speedster." Said a chocolate skinned woman. They looked Jai and Irey over. Irey was getting very bored. She found herself rolling on the balls of her feet.

"It's Irey isn't it?" Wally smiled and nodded.

"How did you know?" Irey asked.

"Dear you can't sit still and Wally never could either, " the Martian said. Jai smirked at her while she glared at him.

"Jai perhaps you want to talk to Dad about Cindy Norris now?" Irey asked innocently. Jai glared at her.

"You're evil." Irey smirked at her brother.

"Any way why all of a sudden do we have a reunion?" Wally asked.

"I have wondered that myself." The Atlantean said and they all looked over at Nightwing.

"Why not have a reunion?" Nightwing asked smirking.

"He's up to something." Artemis said.

"How do you know?" M'Gann asked.

"I've seen that look on my kids plenty of times, and it never turns out good." Artemis responded. Wally smirked at her.

"Any way lets catch up, kids, down that hall and take a right, you should find the others." Nightwing said. Jai raised his eyebrow at the man. He had come over for dinner pretty much every weekend of his life and not once had he ever called him or Irey kids.

"Okay?" Jai said. He and Irey headed down the hallway just as Nightwing said. They then turned right into a living room like thing.

Seven kids sat there bored. One flipped through the channels on the TV. Two of the girls talked quietly while the other was fixing an arrow from her quiver. One kid sat examining his utility belt. The other two sat watching the TV as the one went through the channels.

"Hey Irey." Lian said as she inspected her arrow.

"Jai." She said as she looked at her cousins.

"Hi Lian." They both said.

"Not very impressive is it?" Lian said.

"So you're just sitting here doing nothing." Irey asked.

"Pretty much." Said one of the boys who were watching TV. Irey looked over at her cousin.

"And you expect me to sit here doing nothing?" Lian smiled at her cousin and so did Jai.

"Well what else would you do red?" asked one boy. Irey scowled at him.

"Don't mind Damian he's in a bad mood." Lian assured Irey as she sat down. Lian went over to where she was sitting and handed Jai an arrow.

"I'm not sharping your arrows." Jai told her.

"You'll get bored enough that you'll want to." Jai sighed and sat next to her and started sharpening the arrow.

Minutes passed and Jai and Lian had moved on to new arrows. Irey was getting bored. She sighed and started to move her leg up and down. She looked over at everyone. They were doing the same thing as when she got there. She sighed again and started to tap her foot. She bit her lip and started to tap her fingers against her legs.

"Can't you just sit still?" Damian finally asked annoyed. Irey glared at him.

"No actually I can't!" Irey said glaring at the boy.

"She's a speedster; I thought you would know that." Lian said looking at Damian who look more annoyed.

"I have better things to do than go over your files." Damian said. Lian smirked at him

"Sure you do," Irey said. Damian scowled at the girl.

"How would you know what I do?" He asked.

"I don't, I'm not a stalker like you bats are." All attention was on them now.

"I don't know if you have noticed this R but it stands for Robin not Bats."

"If you're a Robin you're a bat." Irey said a little smugly. Damian looked like he wanted to throw a batarang at her.

"No Robin is a bird and a bat is a mammal." Damian said.

"Are you even talking about people anymore?" Asked the tallest boy. Irey and Damian glared at each other like they were talking through their eyes.

"So red, no snarky comeback?" Damian asked smugly. Irey smirked at him suddenly. In a blur Damian was on the floor and his utility belt was in Irey's hand.

"Catch me if you can." Before Irey could move Damian had swung his legs underneath her making her fall down.

"Fine if you want to play dirty, I'll play dirty." Irey then launched herself with her fist headed towards Damian's face


	3. Real introductions

Irey glared at Damian from across the table. She knew he was going to have a black eye and he knew she was going to have bruises on her ribs.

"So what happened?" Artemis asked.

"Damian thought it would be fun to fight." Irey responded to her mother.

"You started it red." Damian told her.

"Red?" Wally asked.

"My hair is orange genius." Irey told him.

"Red."

"Orange!"

"So you want me to call you orange?" Damian asked. Irey scowled at him.

"Troll."

"Enough!" Artemis told them. Irey and Damian went silent as Nightwing smirked at both of them.

"Give them a break Artemis, if I do recall you and Wally fought like this before." Artemis glared at him.

"Not helping. Dick." Nightwing smirked at her again.

"I agree, I mean for all we know our daughter just met her soul mate." Wally reasoned.

"Dad!" Irey said scooting as far away from Damian as possible. Damian did the same while scowling and Wally laughed at them.

"Just like us." He said. Artemis couldn't help but show a small smile then.

"Fine but we will talk about this later." Artemis told her daughter. Irey rolled her eyes at her mother and stood up to go. Damian looked over at Nightwing.

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" Damian asked.

"For now." Damian smirked at Nightwing and followed Irey out the door.

"That was your entire fault." Damian hissed at her once they were both out the door.

"Please, you're not going to get punished, where I am."

"Do you know how hard it is to get Nightwings approval?"

"That's Batman as I was told not Nightwing."

"Well you don't know him that well!" Damian told her as the went back to their friends.

"What happened?" Jai asked.

"Mom's going to talk to me later." Irey told him sending a glare towards Damian.

"Oh, that's not good." Jai said. "Oh well, anyway shouldn't you get to know the teams names at least before you get grounded." Irey sent an irritating glare towards her brother.

"Yah." She answered. The dark haired girl smiled and went up to her.

"Zeena Zatara." She held out her hand which Irey hesitantly took.

"Irey West." The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Samantha Kent and that's my brother Adam." The other ebony haired girl said gesturing to the tallest boy in the room.

"Nice to meet you."

"And I am Shaw'las but you may call me Shaw," said the dark skinned Atlantean. Irey nodded.

"So you called them the team."

"Nightwing has this idea of recruiting all of us to be on the same team our parents have been on, Damian has agreed to be on it, and my Dad said it was okay so I'm going to be on it too." Lian told her.

"And then he has to convince our parents." Irey asked. Damian nodded and Irey and Jai burst out laughing.

"Good luck convincing mom, she freaked out when she learned I had super speed." Irey told them. Jai nodded in agreement as he tried to gain his breath back.

"Yah but she taught Jai to use a bow, why did she do that?" Lian reasoned.

"I begged her to, mostly because I wanted my own thing to do; Irey had the super speed so I had the archery."

"Yah but You Know Aunt Artemis, she is as stubborn as a mule, I'm sure she had a reason to say yes." Lian said.

"True but I doubt she knows about his plan." Jai responded. Lian nodded.

"Dick can be pretty sneaky, the only way we know about the plan is because of Lian and Damian." Zeena told them.

"And we weren't even supposed to tell you guys." Damian added.

"Then why do it?" Irey asked him.

"Because someone is a big mouth." He responded looking over at the other red head in the room.

"Hey be careful what you say, my dad is a top notch marksman and my mom is an assassin." Lian warned.

"And my Dad is Batman so I think that kind of beats your parents." Damian said while Lian scowled at him.

"Whatever." Lian responded. Adam smirked at them.

"Flirting with both Lian and Irey you're on a roll today Damian." Damian went red along with Irey and Lian.

"I am not flirting with either of them." Damian argued.

"Yah, don't you think Lian is a little old for you Damian." Amistad asked. Lian smirked at him.

"I wasn't flirting with them!" Damian said. Samantha smiled.

"Come on guys stop teasing him, I think we'll regret it later." She said. Amistad and Adam sighed and sat down. Samantha could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

"If we could get back on the subject, I think Nightwing knew that you were going to tell us all." Shaw said.

"Maybe but he told us not to tell." Lian told him.

"But Dick is smart he knew there was more of a possibility that you would tell us that you were being recruited for them team if you were told not to tell us." Zeena explained.

"Why do you call him Dick?" Samantha asked.

"He told me to call him that." Zeena said.

"He told us to call him Uncle Dick." Jai told them. The others smiled.

"Uncle Dick?" Damian asked. Irey nodded.

"He's been coming over for dinner every weekend since we have been in diapers." Jai said.

"He's always been more of a brother to me." Damian said.

"Because he's your adopted brother." Zeena said. Damian rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, it's most likely we'll find out later." Adam said; his eyes going over each of them.

"Adam is right it's better to just ask him." Samantha said turning around heading right towards.

"Wait, Wait, I didn't say that!" Adam said standing; going toward his sister. She turned around and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't want me to ask him?" Samantha asked. Adam scowled at his sister as she put her hand on her hip.

"It would be better for Nightwing to tell us when he is ready himself." Shaw said interrupting. Samantha looked over at him for a second.

"Fine but if he doesn't do it soon, I'm going to ask him."

"Ask him what?"

!#$%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()_(*&^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$# (*&

**I'm not so sure I want to continue this story so more reviews I get the less likely I'll delete it.**


	4. Forming the team

Everyone looked over to see Nightwing standing in the door way.

"Um… Jai started. Nightwing raised his eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"We wanted to know if you wanted us to join a new team since your already recruited Lian and Damian." Nightwing smiled at them.

"I shouldn't be surprise," He said. "And yes that's the plan." Samantha smiled widely at him.

"Really?" Nightwing nodded.

"And how do you think you are going to convince my parents?" Irey asked. Nightwing smirked at her.

"I'm going to ask in front of you." Irey raised her eyebrow at him.

"And I want you guys to try to convince them."

"I'm not sure I completely understand this." Adam said. Damian sighed.

"He is going to ask when we are right there and we are supposed to get excited and begged our parents to let us join."

"Seriously?" Zeena asked. Nightwing nodded again.

"You'll know when it's time to do it." He said.

"Do what?" Nightwing turned around to see his old teammates.

"You were gone for a while so we thought the kids had done something to you," Wally stated.

"Do what?" Artemis asked again except more firmly. Nightwing looked over at and smirked.

"Half of the reason I brought you guys here was because I want your kids to be on a new team."

"No." Wally and Artemis said at the same time. Nightwing sighed.

"It's too dangerous." Artemis said.

"Come on Mom!" Irey said.

"No Iris." Wally nodded in agreement. Irey rolled her eyes at them.

"Then what was the point of teacher Jai archery." Irey asked. Artemis opened her mouth to respond but closed it. She was still not sure. She and Wally then started to whisper quietly to each ther.

"That's fine with me." Rocket answered. Nightwing smiled, Amistad was on board, Amistad smiled too.

"Yes!" Rocket smiled at her son. Nightwing looked over at Kaldur.

"If he wants to I will allow Shaw to do so." Shaw gave his father a small smile.

"Thank you Father." Nightwing then looked over at Conner and M'Gann.

"I'm not sure." M'Gann said. Connor nodded.

"Neither am I." Zatanna said. Nightwing looked over at her. Zatanna ripped her eyes away from him making Nightwing frown just the slightest bit.

"I'll be fine Mom." Zeena said. Zatanna looked back up at Nightwing.

"Fine but if you get hurt you're done." She said not taking her eyes away from Nightwing. Nightwing looked back between Conner, M'Gann, Artemis and Wally waiting for the answer.

"I'm Sorry but No Dick." Wally said. Jai and Irey frowned.

"But Dad!"

"Jai, Iris it's for your own good; you have no idea how dangerous being a hero is." Artemis said. Jai didn't say anything but Irey tried again.

"We can take care of ourselves plus we'll have them-She gestured to the others- to help us." Artemis looked over at Wally both of who still looked unsure.

"And if someone gets hurt we can handle it." Irey said. Jai nodded in agreement. Artemis sighed.

"Maybe…. let us sleep on it." Artemis said. Irey smiled at her mother. That was good enough for a yes to Nightwing so he looked over at Conner and M'Gann.

"Do you really want to?" Conner asked his kids. Samantha and Adam nodded.

"Fine you can do it," M'Gann said. Samantha cheered and hugged her brother who tried pushing her away without hurting her with his strength.

"So when do we start?" Irey asked. Nightwing smirked at her.

"If your parents say yes, 8:00 tomorrow morning will be fine." Nightwing said. Irey frowned.

"Seriously?" She asked. Nightwing smiled at her.

"Yes seriously." Irey rolled her eyes at him.

"Can't it be like 9:00?"

"It's only an hour earlier." Wally said. Irey glanced over at her Dad.

"Only?" Wally smirked at his daughter.

"Yes only." He responded which earned a glare from her.\

"But this is spring break; I'm supposed to sleep in." Irey complained.

"Then you won't be able to join the team." Irey rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean I can join?" Irey asked hopefully. Artemis scowled and hit her husband lightly on the arm.

"Wally!" She exclaimed. Wally gave a small smile to his wife.

"Sorry." He said even though he really didn't mean it.

Nightwing suddenly looked down at his communicator. "There's a problem in Blüdhaven; Damian and I have to go." Damian smirked.

"We'll be fine here." M'Gann told him. Nightwing nodded and went towards the door.

"Bye Red." Damian said trying to annoy Irey. Irey frowned.

"Same to you bird boy." It was Damian's turn to scowl. He then followed Nightwing out the door.

"So now what do we do?" Amistad asked.

"Anyone up for cookies?" M'Gann asked.

"Are you kidding me; Irey and I are always hungry." Wally said putting his arm around Artemis. M'Gann smiled and went towards the kitchen with everyone following.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*(&^%$# !#$%^&*(&^%$# !#$%^&*(&^%$# ^&

**Sorry that this is really. School's started so I'll update on the weekend now.**

**And to confirm some things**

**Dick aka Nightwing is dating Barbara aka Batgirl in this story however Zeena maybe Dick's. A review asked me this and I am thinking about making that true but I'm not for sure yet.**


	5. pros and cons and talking about girls

As M'Gann led everyone to the kitchen Artemis pulled Wally to the side.

"Wally we need to talk about this now." Wally frowned.

"Seriously? M'Gann is making cookies!" Artemis rolled her eyes at him. He was so childish sometimes.

"It's not like she won't refuse to make you anymore." Wally sighed.

"Fine." Artemis smiled at him and they went over to the sofa and sat down.

"It's dangerous." Wally started. Artemis nodded.

"I think we already covered that." Wally looked down at his wife. That snarky attitude was just what made him fall in love with her but sometimes it was a little annoying.

"Well it's not like the light is going to attack them." Wally said.

"True… Artemis trailed off.

"Plus they have the teammates and it will be like how we started in the beginning, small covert missions."

"Still Wally, do you really want to put them at that risk?" Artemis already knew that answer. No. But he would back it up with something else. She could already tell he was leaning towards Yes.

"No of course not but it's not like we are sending them to Gotham." There it was.

"So do you think yes?" Artemis asked him.

"No I'm not sure I'm just trying to list the pros and cons." Artemis nodded.

"Pro no light Con Sportsmaster is still out there." Artemis said. Wally tensed as she said his name but relaxed as Artemis intertwined her fingers with his. She should be the one nervous of that after what he did to her.

"Pro extra training con they have school." Artemis nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"They would enjoy it but they might get hurt."

"That's the risk a hero taks, but it's not like we are going to send them into a building with a bomb in it." Wally reasoned. He was actually enjoying a little alone time with his wife.

"Don't even joke about that Wallace." She said.

"It would be something different and of course who is going to take up the Flash mantle when I grow old and shrivel up?" Artemis smiled at him.

"Your right, it's not like we have an extra speedster lying around here, it has to be Iris."

"So yes?" Artemis nodded.

"Yes."

"YES!" Artemis and Wally looked over to see their daughter standing in the doorway.

"Iris were you eavesdropping?" Artemis asked the girl threw a smile.

"Um…Yah?" Artemis rolled her eyes at her.

"And is Jai behind the door frame." Irey smiled wickedly.

"Yes."

"Irey!" Jai's voice said. He got up and walked over by his sister.

"Come on lets go get some of those cookies M'Gann mentioned." Artemis said standing up. Wally smiled and stood up as well.

"Finally." He said as they went back towards the kitchen.

! #$%^&*(*&^%$# $%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^*&()*&^%$# !#$%^&*()_(*&^%87

"Finally," Robin said as he and Nightwing tied up the men. It wasn't anything they hadn't seen before. Just 5 men with guns who were trying to get drugs for their gang leader. And naturally he and Nightwing beat them and tied them up easily.

"Good job but we better go before the police get here." Robin always found that weird. Nightwing and his father both never wanted to stay at the scene and make sure the police got the bad guys but they had a reason and he knew that.

"Okay." Robin answered. Nightwing smiled at him.

"You really did a good job." Robin nodded. Nightwing mentally sighed. He was just trying to be nice to the boy. After all they were practically brothers but only by adoption. He quickly ignored the thought and pulled out his grappling hook. He then shot it up towards the building and pushed the button that retracted it; pulling himself with it. Robin followed closely behind. Once they were up on the building they could hear the police cars coming.

"So why do you bother Irey so much?" Nightwing asked suddenly. Robin scowled.

"She is the most annoying girl I have ever met." Robin said. Nightwing smirked at the boy.

"No, she is just the only girl who has given you a real challenge." Nightwing told him.

"Maybe but I don't like her." Robin said.

"I never said you did." Nightwing said jumping from one roof to the next. Damian followed the suit and blushed under his mask. Thankfully Nightwing didn't notice or at least Robin didn't think he did.

"I'm just saying." Robin said quietly.

"Well if you ever break her heart you should be more afraid of her mother than her father."

"I'm not going to date her!" Robin protested. Nightwing shook his head.

"Artemis and Wally were that way in the beginning, I bet tons of people on it, Green Lantern, Zatanna, Rocket," he said naming off the people on his hands. "I bet your team will do it too." Robin scowled deeply at him.

"Maybe but there is nothing ever going to happen between us." Nightwing looked back at his brother. He had an amused look on his face.

"Sure there won't be." Robin sighed. He didn't feel like arguing anymore. He just walked in silence since they were almost to the zeta tubes. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"Why do you think she likes to bother me?" Nightwing looked back at the boy.

"That's how Irey is, you started the fight and she unfortunately isn't afraid to fight back." Nightwing said gesturing to his eye which was forming a black eye. That would be an embarssing story to tell. 'Oh I insulted this girl and she attacked me.' His 'friends' would laugh at him and ask about the girl like if she went to Gotham like they did or if she was bigger than him.

"Could of warned me about that." Nightwing gave a small laugh.

"I didn't think you needed it, you can take care of yourself but so can she, and just in case you don't know she is real challenge."

"I kind of already established that." Robin muttered.

"Well what is guaranteed is that your life will never be boring if you're with her."

! #$%^Y&*UI()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()*&^%$# !#$%^&*(*&^%$# !#$%^&*()*&^%$# 34&^%

**I don't think was an eventful chapter but we got some Dick/Damian brotherly love aka talking about girls in there.**


	6. Oh,Goggles,Oh Goggles where are you?

Nightwing smiled at the recruits, most of them stood groggy from sleep. However Damian was used to getting up earlier than 9:00 so he was perfectly fine.

"Today we are going to start with regular training which will be practicing your powers if you have any." Nightwing started.

"So I'm just supposed to run around the room until I get tired?" Irey asked. Nightwing smirked at her.

"Not exactly, we are going to make a game out of this, Irey you are going to try as hard as you can to stop them along with Zeena." Zeena and Irey smiled at each other.

"The objective is to find Wally's goggles." Jai smirked. It would be easy especially since he knew what they looked like.

"Only Irey and Zeena will know where they are, M'Gann should tell you where they are and will link you together," Nightwing told them.

"When you find them come back here."Nightwing looked around at them to make sure they understood."Go."

Jai smirked and went out the room. He was going to try a simple plan. Get food and bribe his Dad to tell him.

"_**Hey guys are you there?"**_

"_**Yah."**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Why wouldn't we be?"**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**Rrrrooooobbbiiiiin?"**_

"_**What?" **_Damian's annoyed voice came through their minds.

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**In the air vents."**_

"_**Of course you are."**_

"_**Shut up Arrowette". **_ Lian smirked as she went down the hallways with her red bow in her hand, an arrow already loaded. It wasn't a dangerous arrow that would hurt Irey or Zeena, just one with knock out gas.

"Emit ot siht wob otni a ekans!" Lian turned around to see Zeena. She raised her bow to only find a snake.

"Ahh!" She dropped it and fell back but quickly regained her footing taking the arrow that was in her bow and starting to run at Zeena with it.

"Eit pu siht nosrep!" Zeena called. Lian fell down with a rope tying her up. She scowled at her.

"Oh Arrowette it's just a game." Zeena said smirking.

"Well Zatara, if you don't remember we have telepathic links." Zeena sighed and grabbed Lian's legs. She then opened a closet door and dragged her in it. She then grabbed Lian's arrows.

"Bye!" She said cheerfully and closed the door.

"_Good, I'm on Speedy's trail he's going towards the fridge, it should be easy."_

"_Kay , I think I hear Miss. Martian." _Irey smirked as she sneaked around the corner. There was Jai. The fridge was open and he was inspecting which food to take to his father. Irey took the chance and raced up and took his quiver.

"Impluse!" Irey smirked at him.

"Ah man!" Jai looked up on Irey's head. The goggles.

"Seriously Irey?" Irey just smirked at him and ran at him again. This time Jai was prepared and stuck his foot out. Irey fell . Jai then reached for his arrows but Irey was too quick for him and rolled over breaking some of the arrow releasing some knock out gas.

"Oops." Irey then got up and ran away leaving jai with the knock out gas. He quickly covered his mouth and nose with his arm but started to cough.

"Darn it." He said before he collapsed.

"_**Speedy?" **_ Nothing.

"_**Zatara got me, She's coming your way Miss. Martian."**_

"_**Thanks Lian ,I mean Arrowette, when I'm done with her I'll come get you."**_

"_**Alright."**_

"_**What happened to Speedy?"**_

"_**He has probably gotten himself knocked out by knockout gas, which is the only possible reason he is not responding, I will go find him."**_

"_**Just be careful Shaw, Impluse could still be around." **_Amistad told him.

"_**I will." **_

Samantha walked down the hallway slowly. She had already sensed Zeena's position. So she waited for her attack.

"Eit pu-

Zeena was cut off as Samantha levitated a piece of metal over her mouth. Zeena scowled from under the metal that she had gotten out of the closet next to them. It looked like a piece from a bucket or something like that.

Samantha then went into the closet while trying to keep an eye on Zeena.

"_Irey, Samantha has got me, we're in the west wing, and she's in the closet looking for a rope to tie me up."_

"_On my way be there in a few." _Samantha continues looking for something to tie Zeena up with.

"_Hey!" _Zeena looked over at Irey.

"_You couldn't have just walked or ran away?" _Irey asked. Zeena looked over at her.

"_She's a Martian; she knows you're here and she'll know if I run or walk away."_

"The goggles!" Samantha exclaimed. Irey sighed.

"Fine." She said to herself.

"Zeena."

"_Run when I say go." _Zeena nodded.

"Go." Irey then started to run around in a circle around Samantha as Zeena ran away. Samantha. frowned. The only way to get out of this situation was to stop Irey but it might hurt her. She would then capture her like they got Jai and Lian.

Samantha didn't get the chance to do anything because Irey just then ran away towards where Zeena had went.

Zeena had just gotten away as something rushed past her.

"_You can't cast magic with that thing on your mouth can you?" _

"_Nope."_

"_Then we need to get it off."_

Irey then went over to Zeena and started to try to pry the thing off her mouth.

"_It's no use, it's just you now." _Irey sighed.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, you know what I'll do, I'll make all the noise I can and you'll run away."_ Irey smiled.

"_Okay." _Zeena nodded to her to go. Irey sighed again and ran off as she heard Zeena stomping on the floor and banging thing together. She turned her head around to look back. Of course she did-

Irey trip on something and fell face first on the ground. She looked around. Amistad and Damian. Of course it was Damian.

"Look what we found." Damian said. Irey glared at him and stood up.

"Very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Irey rolled her eyes at him.

"Gosh you're arrogant." Amistad smirked. This was going to fun.

"I'm the arrogant one; you're the one who thinks you can beat 5 people in this game."

"Actually I was using my brain, as you can see no one has gotten the goggles because of me."

"Well that's going to change." Damian said. He then proceeded to grab the goggle off Irey's head but Irey grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me," He demanded. Irey glared at him.

"It's part of the game." Damian glared at her.

"Fine than this is too." Damian launched himself at her. They both fell on the ground wrestling. Irey kneed him in the stomach and Damian punched her in the jaw. And through the whole thing Amistad just stood there laughing at them.

Naturally everyone heard their yelling and came to investigate.

"Amistad!" Rocket scolded he son. "You just sat here and laughed at them?"

Nightwing and Wally pried Irey and Damian away from each other.

"If you guys can't fight like this if you are going to be on the team together, you have to work together!" Wally said.

"They need to be punished is what I say." Artemis said firmly. Irey looked over at her mother nervously.

"I agree and I have something in mind."

#$%^&*()(*&^%$# !#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# !#$%^&*(*&^%$# !#$%^&*()*&^%$# !#$%^&*()*&^

**Hi! I'm not dead! So I hope you like it. And a few things. 1. I want your guy's input on what the punishment should be. 2.I think I want Batman/Bruce Wayne to come in and announce that he will be retiring. So please put your opinions on that. Ah Gul is Damian's mother right? 4. And doesn't Damian have a strained relationship with Bruce? Because I thought he did? Anyway…. **


	7. Passing notes

**So before I begin I would like to thank you guys who gave me ideas on what to do with their punishment. It may not be the most original but it will be fun and I was asked about the codenames so here they are**

**Shaw-Aqualad- He took the mantle up once his father became Aquaman**

**Lian- Arrowette**

**Zeena- Zatara after he grandfather who is still under the control of **

**Samantha- Miss. Martian- couldn't think of anything else. If you guys have ideas please tell me.**

**Adam- Superkid**

**Amistad- Jet- again if you have any better ideas I would love to hear it**

**Jai- Speedy**

**Irey- Impluse**

**Damian- Robin**

That's going to be our punishment?" Irey asked annoyed. Nightwing smirked at her and nodded.

Their punishment was simple. They were going to have to spend a whole day together, not fighting, and go together everywhere. And Nightwing did mean everywhere.

"Maybe this will teach you how to behave," Artemis said.

"What If we have to go to the bathroom?" Damian asked lazily. Nightwing smiled.

"That is an exception." Irey sighed.

"Does that mean I have to go to the stupid Gotham rally thing tonight?" Irey asked.

"Yes." Damian and Irey groaned.

"But... Nightwing started. Damian shot him a glare. The only reason why he let the other teammates know his identity was because his identity was because he wanted to make his Dad mad.

"No I'm not going to go." Irey sighed.

"You're seriously going to make me deal with this all day."

"Don't criticize me, I have to bring **you** with me to that stupid rally or prep game or whatever it is."

"What a great comeback." Irey said dryly.

"Stop! Gosh, you guys fight more than your parents did."

"Hey!" Wally and Artemis exclaimed. Nightwing smirked.

"Anyway, if you can spend the whole day together, without fighting you can stay on the team but if you do fight, you will not be on the team." Irey rolled her eyes and Damian gave an impatient sigh.

"Now go on." Irey and Damian stood up and walked out the door to the waiting team.

"So is everything going to be alright?" Zeena asked.

"No I have to spend the whole day with him and go everywhere with him." Damian glared at her and she glared back. Lian laughed.

"Please you won't be able to do that." Irey and Damian glared at her. Jai laughed too.

"Lian I bet you 20 dollars they will get along."

"You got a deal Archer." They shook hands and Damian rolled his eyes.

"Oh Damian is something wrong?" Lian teased. Damian glared at her.

"_Batman 02." _Damian instantly stiffened as the zeta beam announced the arrival of his father. Every head in the room snapped to the zeta beam as Batman walked through. Batman looked almost the same as he did 15 years ago except for the wrinkles that had formed on his face. Bruce Wayne however was getting old. His hair was mostly gray, only small pieces of black appeared here and there. His face was wrinkled as well. However he was still capable of being the batman in his 50's.

"Damian."

"Father." Damian replied stiffly.

"Look who showed up, its Batsy!" Wally called. Batman sent a glare his way but Wally didn't even notice it.

"Nightwing." Nightwing smiled at his former mentor.

"What brings you here?"

"I am here to pick you and Damian up for the league mission." He said. Irey smirked. A flaw in the plan.

"May Iris come too, we are punishing her and Damian for getting in another fight, they have to spend the whole day together," Nightwing said smirking at Irey and Damina. Batman nodded.

"If she has to, suit up." He directed the last part at Damian and Irey.

"Oh, I completely forgot, the league meeting is today." Wally suddenly said. Artemis looked over st him amused.

"Oh did you now?"

"I did." Wally said as he walked away from her to go get his suit on.

)(*&^%$#%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$^&*&*(*&*(&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$

Once everyone was in their suit they said goodbye to the others. They then Zeta tubed to conference hall. Naturally, Irey had to sit by Damian who sat by Nightwing who sat by Tim aka Red Robin. Wally was on the other side of her along with Zatanna, Rocket, M'Gann and Superboy.

"Today we are going to talk about some issues and then at the end I have an announcement to make." Batman began. Irey rolled hr eyes. This was boring already. Wall saw it and patted her hand.

"First and foremost, Sportsmaster and Cheshire are still on the run. Lian Harper has informed us that that the last week she has been getting notes from her mother when she slept." This got Irey's attention. Lian hadn't talked about any of it. She looked down on Roy who was frowning. He was very overprotective of his daughter.

"We are searching for her and Sportsmaster, but since she is leaving these notes she must be in the area."

"So are we going to set up a trap?" asked Zatanna.

"It won't work." Batman and Roy said at the same time. Batman nodded for Roy to continue.

"She's too smart for us, I bet that's her plan to get captured, so she can talk to Lian and I ot to get into the Justice League." Batman nodded. Irey gave a small sigh. If they were going to talk about the same thing for 2 hours she wasn't going to survive. So she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_I'm bored. _She then put it on Damian's lap. He looked over at her with an annoyed look but picked up the paper and read it. He got a pen and wrote something down. In messy handwriting was…

_I am too__. _Irey smiled. She expected him to say something like 'I don't care; pay attention.

_Did you know Cheshire was sneaking in Lian's bedroom and giving her notes?_

_Of course I did. I am a bat you know, I hacked the system__._

_I should have expected that from you._

You know me so well.

_Was that sarcasm?_

No

_Sure it wasn't_

Are we seriously going to fight when writing on a piece of paper?

_Eh. I'm bored._

I know, you've mentioned it before.

_Haha_

That was sarcasm

_You're so smart_

Thank you

_That was sarcasm_

Oh I know

Wally nudged Irey who snapped her eyes up towards Batman. Damian looked over at him to.

"And on to my announcement I have decided that I am going to step down as Batman, and pass I on to Nightwing if he chooses to accept it."

! #$ %^*&^()(*&^%$# $%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*(*&^%$^&*(&^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()*&^%$^&*(

*****_**Le Gasp* **_** But Batman can't step down as Batman! I'll bet I'll be hearing a lot of that. And underlined stuff was Damian and italics is Irey. It saves times so for now on when the have the link established I'll have them in different things .**

_**Shaw will be bold italics**_

_Zeena will be underlined italics_

_**Adam will be bold underlined italics**_

_Irey will be italics_

Damian will be just underlined

**Jai will just be bold**

**Lian will be bold underlined**

***Amstad will be bold with little star things***

- _Samantha will be italics with the lines at the end-_


	8. Cheshire and Sportsmaster strike

Irey looked over at Damian who was silently looking out the window of the car. For some reason Batman resigning bothered him more than anybody. At least that's what Irey thought was bothering him; it was hard to tell with these bats.

After Batman resigned everything went into chaos. Naturally people started to talk loudly saying things like" But your Batman you can't resign." Or "Who's going to take your place as leader." And so on. Batman had gotten everyone silent saying that he nominated Nightwing to take up the real as Batman; Nightwing responded by saying he needed to think about. He also said that hopefully the league could work together and not find the need to have a new leader. After that Batman disappeared and the meeting was over. Wally went back to the cave to tell the news and Damian and Irey changed out of their costumes to their civvies to go to the rally. Batman had gotten his butler to drive them there since neither had their license.

So there they were sitting in the car in silence. The man turned a corner to reveal the big school. Irey raised her eyebrow. She didn't think it was this big. He stopped the car and Irey opened the door before the man got the chance. Damian followed rolling his eyes. It was the man's job but Irey wasn't used to be waiting on.

"Thanks ." She said.

"No problem Miss." He said and drove off not even looking at Damian.

"I've always hated him." Irey look over at Damian. It was the first word he spoke since Batman resigned.

"So what now, is it a football game or a game night or something."

"Football, Batman makes me go every time because he wants me to have a regular childhood, well the most regular childhood a sidekick can have." Irey smiled the slightest bit. Usually she wouldn't want to be called a sidekick, no one did anymore. "Well come on." Irey grabbed his arm and urged him to walk. Damian followed reluctantly.

"Oh my god, does Damian Wayne have a date?!" Irey looked over at him. Even though Damian had told everyone his first name he didn't tell them his last name. Wayne.

"Wayne?" Irey whispered as hey turned around to find three boys about Damian's age.

"She just a friend actually." Damian answered smirking. The tall blonde smiled at him.

"Are you sure she looks like your type." Irey wanted to slap him right there.

"Irey this is Michel, Caleb, and Joshua." Irey nodded. She could already tell they were cocky.

"Doesn't talk that much does she."

"Oh I think she's just a little shy." Damian said. Irey glared at him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Let's just get this stupid punishment over with okay." Irey said turning around going towards the football field. Damian smirked.

"Wow she's a little… Michael trailed off.

"A spitfire." Damian finished. He then started to follow her leaving Michael, Joshua, and Caleb confused. They then started to follow them as well.

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()(*&^%$#W$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*

It was the 2nd quarter, Gotham was winning against Central and Irey was bored. Damian sat beside her with Michael, Caleb and Joshua. The crowd cheered as Gotham scored another point.

"Gotham is going to win." Damian told her. Irey rolled her eyes.

"Well it's only the second quarter and Central could easily make a comeback. Damian rolled his eyes at her.

"Well they won't."

"Yes they will."

"Want to bet on that?" Damian asked.

"How much?"

"Twenty." Irey shook his hand and it was decided. The rest of the game was boring for Irey. She learned one thing though. Damian friends were jerks. They kept booing central and making fun of the team plus making fun of people in their school. Irey decided they were just big bullies. And the only reason they act nice to her was because either 1. They thought she was hot or 2. Because she was with Damian. She for one couldn't believe that Damian hanged out with them.

Michael had just laughed at Leah McDaniels when all the lights turned off on the field. People got silent and the lights turned back on. There in the field was someone very familiar.

"Hello everyone." Sportsmaster said. Irey and Damian were already going down the stairs.

"I am Sportsmaster and my companion here is Cheshire, and don't bother to leave we have a special show for tonight."

_)(*&^%$# $%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*(

"Stay here." Damian ordered Irey after he went over his plan.

"Robin you can't take both of them by yourself."

"Exactly why I called for Nightwing and The Flash."

"Then wait until they get here." Damian rolled his eyes under his mask.

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Irey said grabbing his arm. "Either I'm going out there with you or you're not going out there at all." Damian looked her over. She was in her costume, ready and he knew that she wouldn't let him go alone.

"Fine." Irey smiled. "I'll go in first and distract them." Before Damian could say anything she ran off. Her father was going to kill him.

Irey ran past them making Cheshire stumble. "Great a speedster." Irey stopped and looked at her aunt. Cheshire was still lean as ever. Her dark hair had few grey streaks in it and Irey couldn't tell what her face looked like because of the mask.

"Oh my niece." Cheshire said lazily.

"Dear Artemis and that idiot West's baby." Irey scowled.

"Don't talk about my parents like that!" Sportsmaster smiled. All going according to plan.

Cheshire narrowed her eyes. That girl was up to something. Cheshire's suspicions were confirmed as someone kicked her in the back. She quickly took out her swords and swung them behind her but the attacker was already gone into the darkness.

"I think we have a bat on our hands Cheshire." The people in the bleachers just watched in amazement as everything happened.

"Now!" Something suddenly screamed. Irey launched herself at Sportsmaster as the something launched himself at Cheshire. Sportsmaster pushed her back or more threw her. Irey landed hard on the ground. While Cheshire had gotten Damian.

"You were right Sportsmaster it is a bat." Something was up. They had just stood there and attacked anything that attacked them. Damian looked over at Irey was holding her had. About time for ….

A big gust of wind past Damian and stopped at Irey.

"Impluse are you okay, what happened, oh your mother is going to kill me." Irey smiled at her father.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy."

"Oh that's not good, that's a sign of a concussion."

"Flash!" Wally looked over at Nightwing who had just started to fight Sportsmaster and Cheshire while trying to make sure Damian was okay. Flash sighed and ran over making Cheshire fall over. He then quickly took the rope Damian offered from his tool belt and tied her up. He then went to Nightwing's aid to fight. Sportsmaster punched Nightwing in the face before quickly running off with the few Hench men that were there. Wally was fully prepared to run after him but Nightwing grabbed his arm.

"Leave him we need to get back and interrogate Cheshire." Cheshire smiled under her mask. All going according to plan.

!#$%$^&*(*^)(*&^%$# #$%Y^&I(*&^%#$ #$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*

**So I have a lot to say. First I really enjoyed writing this chapter and next chapter it will be more of the rest of them team. And I watched Young Justice yesterday and I literally freaked out it was so good and eventful! And I want to know if you guys want Nightwing to become Batman or stay Nightwing because I had some people who wanted him to stay Nightwing. And I was wondering if you wanted anymore pairings in here. Like would you like Samantha and Amistad or Shaw and Zeena or something like that? Please tell me what you think**


	9. A talk with Mom

Lian sighed. They just had to bring her here didn't they? Lian didn't have the best relationship with her mother. Sometimes she was there other times she left her with just her father and that wasn't easy for a girl her age to talk to her father about boys, school and life in general. And she knew the only reason Cheshire had let herself get captured was to see her. Plus now Damian and Irey knew that her mother was giving her notes during the night.

One note in particular bothered her.

_Dear Lian,_

_I know you want me to stay away but I have to warn you. Stay away from Sportsmaster. Do not go on a mission that you have to fight him or me for that matter. Do not talk to him, please just stay away from him. You are in a lot of danger along with Iris and Jai with Sportsmaster out of prison. Do not trst anyone you are not sure of._

_Mom_

Sportsmaster was a danger and she knew he was her Grandfather but she would highly doubt that he would be as dangerous as some other people. After all he was older than Batman and just a regular human. They had 2 half Martian half kryptonian , a speedster, and a magician. Nothing could go wrong.

"Lian." Lian jumped as she looked up from the book she was trying to read. She had been on the same page for 20 minutes now. It was Roy.

"Hi Dad." Roy came in and closed the door. He sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Your mother wants to see you." He said straight forward. Lian closed her book not bothering to hold her place.

"I know." Roy looked surprised.

"You do?"

"She's too smart, plus on what you told me she got captured to easily." Roy smiled at his daughter.

"Well it's up to you, I'm not going to make you talk to her but I'm not going to you let you not talk to her either." Lian stayed silent for a moment.

"I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure." Lian rolled her eyes and made sure Roy saw it.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay let's go." Lian got up and followed her father out the door. They walked silently down the hall past the training room where Lian knew Damian or Amistad would be training. Probably both, competing against each other to see which one could run the fastest or who could do so many pushups in a minute.

Lian sighed as they came to the door of the interrogation room. She opened the door and went in as her father went into the one beside it. And there Cheshire sat in the chair with her mas off.

She smiled at Lian. It wasn't a kind gentle one like a regular non-assassin mother would. It was a smirk that was taunting Lian.

"You wanted to talk to me." Cheshire raised her eyebrow.

"Aww come on we don't have to be serious, let's talk about boys and life." Cheshire said. Lian frowned aat her mother.

"What do you want?"

"I need to warn you about Sportsmaster." Lian rolled her eyes.

"You already did." Cheshire scowled.

"He's dangerous and he is going to hunt you down and hurt you." That got Lian's attention.

"I'm listening."

"He doesn't think I know but he wants to kill you, Iris and Jai for revenge to Artemis and me him betraying him." From hurt to kill in just one second.

"Then why doesn't he just kill you two instead." Lian already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her.

"He knows that killing the people we are close to is more painful than him killing us himself." Lian frowned trying to decide what question to ask next.

"But what's the big deal about this, I mean everyone on the team has been threatened by someone before." Lian tried to act casual.

"But this is bigger, Sportsmaster I working with Queen Bee, Klarion and some other people that I diddn't catch the name of." Lian froze. Some of those people worked for the light. That couldn't e good. Suddenly the door was opened and Batman came in.

"Lian that's good enough for now, leave." Lian looked over at her mother and then got up and walked out the door where her father was standing. He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Lian don't tell the rest of the team of this until the league sorts it out." Lian pulled back and looked up at her father.

"But-

"No buts please Lian, promise me." Lian swiped her auburn hair out of her face and looked at his face. He seemed very serious about it.

"Fine." He smiled at her.

"Good now go hang out with your friends or something." Lian gave a small fake smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kay." She walked away from her father and started to head towards her room. She really didn't want to read again. Fix her arrows or maybe clean her bow. Nah. She needed to do something to get her mind off of this. A swim maybe?

! #$*47%#$$ %$)$^&$ #% #"#$":?% $%$#%^#$^#$^%$&324! $# $# $&*$ &&

Once Lian had gotten her black one piece on she sneaked down to the pool in her towl trying to make sure none of her teammates caught her or any of the league members. She accomplished this easily since she got an A in stealth along with Damian. When she got in there she closed the door and put her towl down and dove in.

The water felt so good on her face and arms. She dipped her head again and sighed.

"Hello." Lian jumped and turned around to see Shaw at the door way in his trunks.

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you." Lian smirked.

"It's fine, I'm just trying to clear my mind." Shaw nodded. He sure didn't talk that much.

"It is a good place to do that." He agreed as he dove in the pool as well. He came up beside Lian.

"You seem troubled." Shaw observed. Lian sighed.

"Yah, my mother's here." Shaw smiled slightly.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

**&% # %% %!#F%^&**?:() %#" #$?%"^&**&^$":""""":{[[[#$%^&*&^%$# #$%^&%$# $%**

**Hi! So I've decided that Nightwing will be Nightwing and Batman will just work with Intel or intelligence or something like that but knowing Batman he'll get back up and save Gotham because no one can do it better than him or if one of his babybirds are in danger. And Some RoyxLian in there and some ShawxLian. I didn't plan on having Shaw and Lian together but writing this right now I kinda like it. Oh and ZeenaxJai was suggested. I really like that idea so I think I'll do that.**


	10. The first mission

Amistad served the ball and it went over the net. Lian hit it back towards him but Damian had already gotten it and passed it back over before Amistad could even move. Damian had hit it over to Irey who huffed at him and spiked the ball managing to earn a point for her team.

Nightwing had decided that the team needed to work on their endurance and somehow playing volleyball was the way to do that. The teams were Damian, Amistad, Zeena, and Adam. The other team was Irey, Jai, Lian and Samantha. Shaw had decided to sit out so it was fair and he didn't need it as much as the others (Damian had argued about that.)

It was a nice change since the team was getting bored with regular martial arts training even though some didn't complain about it.

Jai had just passed it to Samantha when Batman's voice came over the intercom.

"Team report to the mission room." Samantha dropped the ball excitedly.

"Do you think we'll be getting a mission?" She asked. Adam shrugged.

"I hope so this is so boring." Irey complained.

"Well you seemed very involved in it." Jai said as they exited the training room. Irey rolled her eyes as her brother smirked at her. The whole game she and Damian had tried somehow annoy each other whether it be spiking or bad talking each other. They quickly got to the mission room where Batman and their parents were.

"We have decided you are all going on a small mission." The team cheered with the exception of Shaw, who smiled, Adam and Damian.

"We have info that Icicle Junior, Shimmer and Mammoth have been in Gotham for the past week. We have a surveillance video of them going into a ware house, you are all going to this ware house and you are going to figure out what they are doing," Batman said. "And you will not attack, if they attack you retreat."

The team looked disappointed and didn't say anything. Shaw finally decided to say something.

"Where is the ware house?"

"It is by the docks, now go change." Irey zoomed off and the rest of them ran to their rooms to change.\

# $&7# #$$%^&*97$$# (*&^%$:$"$^$&%(*&^5$0!$$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*&^%$%^&*&^(*&^%$

The team sat in the bioship which M'Gann had lent to Samantha.

"_Link established."_

"_Great so what's the whole point of this mission, I mean we're going to observe and report back to Batman but these people haven't been convicted of any crimes in the last 2 months." _Jai asked

"_That's the whole point, they're repeat offenders and they just suddenly appear in Gotham and go straight to a ware house, tell me that's not strange." _Zeena said.

"_They've been here a week." _ Irey butted in. Zeena glanced over at her but didn't say anything.

"_It is strange but Batman is just being paranoid." _Jai said. Damian scowled at Jai but didn't say anything.

"_We're here." _ The team looked out the large window at the ware house. It was nothing special; just a regular ware house. No lights were on in the inside as far as the team could tell.

"_What did I tell you?" _ Jai said. Zeena rolled her eyes. Samantha landed the bio ship not far from the ware house and they quickly got out and went to scoop out the building.

"_Robin- _Shaw looked behind him to find no one. Damian had disappeared.

"_What is it Aqualad?" _

"_Where are you?" _ Irey asked as she scooted forward in front of Lian who had her bow notched with an arrow.

"_In the building."_

"_ROBIN!" _Everyone said through the link or more like yelled.

"_God, calm down, everything is fine."_

"_So are Shimmer, Mammoth and Icicle junior there?" _ Samantha asked.

"_Yep come on in, I'm in the back by the biggest box." _Samantha went in first in camouflage mode. Jai and Lian followed with Amistad and Irey on their heels. Adam, Zeena and Shaw made up the rear. The inched their way to the back of the ware house where Damian said he was. As they did they heard Shimmer and Icicle talking.

"He wants us to finish this, we have to or you know what's going to happen."

"Of course I know what's going to happen! He made it pretty clear to us!" Shimmer said angrly.

"Well he's coming back tonight and we need to get finished so get Mammoth and move."

"You weren't put in charge and there is no way that we are going to finish by ourselves! So get to work!" Shimmer snapped. Irey snickered at the woman for her attitude.

"_Oh shut up it wasn't funny."_

"_Well it was to me especially since-_

"_Stop it, both of you it isn't time to argue."_

"_Yeah no one wants to hear your lovers quarrel."_

"_Lian!" _They could hear her laugh in the link as Irey and Damian said it.

"_What are they doing?" _ Jai asked changing the subject.

"_They're packaging something, I think." _Damian said as they climbed up beside him on the crate. They craned their necks over the crate so they could see what was happening. Shimmer stood across from Icicle and Mammoth stood beside his sister watching them. Even though he was in his mutated form you could easily tell that he was annoyed with the two fighting. 7 Hench men stood around lifting boxes.

"Fine I'll do it!" Icicle finally said. He then proceeded to pick up a heavy box but dropped it instantly for it was too heavy for him. Mammoth gave him an amused look and picked the box up with ease. Shimmer smirked at him and picked up another box as he scowled at both of them.

"_Gosh I hope the other missions are more exciting than this."_

"_Look Luthor industries." They looked over at Icicle who picked up a box with a Luthor industry sign on it._

"_Great now we know who they are working with."_

"_I doubt we're done here though." _Suddenly Shimmer looked over at them and naturally everyone but Irey had managed to avoid her eyes.

"Their here." She called smiling.

"IMPLUSE!" Damian screamed at Irey. Irey didn't get to say anything as 3 Hench men came around the corner. The team instantly started to run. Shaw brought up the rear and brought out his water bearers which his father had given to him. Lian stopped as well and Shot one of the men with one of her arrows however it was one just with a net so he got up quickly with the help of another man.

"_Go we'll hold them off!" _Lian said. Shaw was about to protest but stopped himself knowing as persuasive he could be Lian was more stubborn. She fired another arrow. This one knocked out the man.

"_GO!" _Shaw yelled at them. They didn't protest this time but instead did as they were told and ran straight into mammoth, Icicle and Shimmer.

"Not a very brilliant plan." Zeena said. Shimmer smiled at her.

"Right you are.. um-

"Zatara." Zeena said bitterly.

"Oh so your 's granddaughter."

"No I'm Zatara's granddaughter not Dr. Fate's!" Zeena exclaimed. Jai raised his bow at mammoth who took a step forward.

"Now we can fight and you can lose or you can just surrender now." Icicle said.

"After all we have two of your teammates." They turned around to find two out of three Hench men carrying a unconscious Lian and a struggling Shaw who was more mad at the fact that they had hurt Lian than the fact that he was captured.

"_I just need water."_

"_There's some outside if you haven't noticed."_

"_Yes but I'll need time just a few seconds this isn't enough."_

"_We could distract them…. _Damian said smirking. He looked over at his other teammates.

"_On 3."_

"_1."_

"_2."_

"_3." _Irey zipped out in front of Shimmer and tripped her quickly before she could do anything. This got the attention of Mammoth and Icicle Junior which gave Damian a spilt second to disappear. Thankfully that was all he needed.

Mammoth growled in anger and charged at the remaining team members. However Adam was ready and took him straight on. Adam managed to punch him in the jaw just before all of the windows in the ware house broke and water filled in. Shaw managed to make the water avoid his teammates with great difficulty just as Jai had knocked Icicle Junior out with an arrow. Shaw then quickly after a little while cleared out most of the water and dropped to his knees in exhaustion. Samantha quickly went over to aid him and Lian while Zeena decided to tie them up.

"Eit pu eseht nem!" Ropes tied around all of them.

"Gag meht!" Gags went in all of their mouths as well.

"Well that went way differently than we planned." Amistad said.

"No kidding it was Impluse's fault!" Damian exclaimed. Irey scowled.

"It doesn't matter we're all fine." Samantha said as Adam helped Shaw up. Amistad went over and picked up Lian who was still unconscious.

"Well Lian's probably got a concussion and Shaw is nearly passed out because of her, for a speedster she is extremely slow." Irey glared at him but didn't say anything.

"And if she hadn't shown herself we would have been fine!"

"You know I'm getting really sick of you trashing my sister…. Jai started.

"Well it is her fault, she doesn't take responsibility for her actions!"

"Says the snooty rich kid who is spoiled and gets whatever he wants when he wants."

"Speedy- Zeena started.

"You get whatever you want and you act, cocky, snooty and- BAM! Damian punched Jai straight in the face. Jai staggered backwards but quickly regained his footing and launched himself straight at Damian and they started to wrestle, punching and kicking each other.

"Guys!" Samantha screeched.

"What are doing?"

"What are you doing is a great question." Every head turned towards the voice. There stood Artemis ,Red Arrow, Flash, Aquaman ,Zatanna, Superboy, M'Gann, Nightwing, Batman, and Rocket.

Red Arrow suddenly dashed over to his daughter in Amistad's arms and took her gently into his.

"What happened? Is she okay? What did you do?" He asked. Amistad rolled his eyes.

"She got knocked out by the goon." He said pointing to the one who had done so. Red Arrow scowled.

During that Nightwing and Flash attempted to pry Jai and Damian off of each other. Once they finally did Damian looked over at his father who gave him a disapproving look. Damian scowled and pushed away Nightwing who was trying to help him up.

Adam let Aquaman or Kaldur take Shaw and help him as Batman began to speak.

"You mission was less than satisfactory, we will debrief once we get Arrowette conscious and Aqualad in a stable condition, for now Flash, Nightwing, Rocket, take these men to the police." With one more disapproving look at Damian Batman walked out of the ware house

_! #! $!$# $# $%$#%$^&^*&(*&^%$#$%^&*((*)(*&^%$%^&*(I*&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()*&^%_

**Hey! So I have decided that I will not have Barbara and Dick dating in this and since I haven't mentioned yet in the story(at least I don't think I did) so I can do that but I'm not really sure what I'm going to do about Zatanna and Dick so I will think that over. And are there any requests? Like certain characters that should be in here or certain things that you want to happen. I'll take requests about that but I may not use them. Oh and if you want to know about the rest of the team just let me know and I'll put what happened to them after the team and they may appear in the story! So yah….**


	11. There's no way

Irey sighed as she sat in her room \\ It was all her fault that Lian got hurt and Shaw was nearly passing out from exhaustion. What made it worse was that Zeena, Samantha, Jai, Adam, Amistad and Shaw said it wasn't when it really was. At least Damian had the guts to bring her down and tell her it was her fault.

When they got back they debriefed and she went straight to her room and locked it. Her mother and father had knocked on the door a few times trying to make her let them in but she didn't budge. Jai and Zeena tried a few times too but it didn't work. Eventually they left her alone and Irey could just think to herself.

She really screwed up.

Knock! Irey sighed and looked over at the door.

"What do you want?"

"Iris let me in." it was her dad. Irey hesitated but finally decided to do so. She got up and went over to her door and opened it. Wally stood outside the door leaning against the wall. He got up and walked into her room. Irey closed the door behind him.

"They don't blame you for anything, and only 2 people got hurt and they're fine now." He started.

"That's exactly what's bothering me, it's my fault and they aren't mad at me, it makes me feel even worse than when Damian blames me for it." Wally looked his daughter over. She looked exactly like he had when he was her age except she was a girl.

"I think Damian's bothering you especially since he and Jai got into a fight."

"Kinda." Irey stated. Wally raised his eyebrow at her.

"Kinda?" Irey rolled her eyes.

"The thing is that we just fight, it's not like I don't insult him… She trailed off.

"So the fight?"

"No I just.. I don't know it just bothered me, Damian yelling at me, Jai and him getting into a fight, Lian and Shaw both getting hurt, the whole thing was my fault."

"Well don't beat yourself up about it, your mom and I messed up some missions ourselves." Irey went over and sat down on the bed.

"I know." Wally gave a small laugh.

"Then why is it bothering you so much."

"I'm not really sure it just does." She sighed.

"I should have had Zeena or your Mom come in here, it would have been easier for them to understand your girl feelings or whatever you want to call them.

Irey snorted. "Please mom would just pat me awkwardly on the back and Zeena would probably go on about some story."

"And me?"

"You would challenge me to a race." Irey said grinning. She was trying to get him to challenge her and to get off the topic even though it was still bothering her.

"You're right." He then raced outside the room. Irey quickly followed him.

$# ^%^&*)*%#%^&# $^*((&*(*### # #$%$^&*&*+_}{&^%$#%^&*()_{: #$%^&(*&^%$

Jai sat on the bed and took the ice pack from Zeena. She smiled at him.

"It was probably wasn't a very good idea to fight a bat, your specialty is long range." Zeena stated. Jai shrugged.

"I'm sick of him bashing my sister, I had to do it." Zeena nodded.

"Yah but Irey can take care of herself plus she is insulting him too." Jai frowned at her.

"Yeah but… He trailed off not thinking of a good comeback. Zeena smirked.

"It's understandable though, she is part of your family after all and family is pretty important." Jai smiled at her.

"At least to most people." Zeena nodded.

"You're lucky to have both parents and your sister, I only have my mom but it's not like she's bad or anything it's just… it would be nice to have a Dad and to have Dr. Fate release my grandfather so I can meet him and he can meet me-

"Calm down Zeena." Zeena took a long breath.

"Sorry."

"It's okay I understand, it's kinda like when I was a little kid and Irey and I got into fights I would wish I had a brother instead of a sister but your situation is more important than mine." Zeena smiled.

"I just wonder what he's like, if he's like me; my mom said I have his eyes." She added. Jai looked her over, She definitely had her mom's hair and facial structure but there was something in there that was a bit fimilar.

"You kinda look like Dick."

"What?" Zeena asked.

"Nightwing, you kinda looked like Nightwing." Zeena sighed.

"Yah, I noticed that too but he can't be my Dad."

"Well, you look like you have his eyes and you definitely have his willpower and charisma but Zatanna has that too." Jai said thinking out loud. Zeena blushed.

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem like the kinda person who would leave my mother."

"Maybe he didn't know."

"Maybe."

**! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()*&%^$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*()O*(& #$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^**

**Hey. So no one asked for the back story of any of the characters so I'm just going to choose a random character to tell you what happened. So that will happen each time someone doesn't ask me about a character.**

**Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy**

**Beast Boy was the last of the team (team of 2016) to leave the team. He felt as though he needed to be more than a sidekick so he went as a ****part time**** hero for the Justice League for he felt the justice League just wasn't enough for him. He finally found the right spot for him. Beast Boy joined the Doom Patrol. It was good at first but once they started to do harder jobs they treated Beast Boy like a child. Beast Boy was sick of it and quit the Doom Patrol. After a few months he finally found himself with the Titans a group of young heroes who consisted of Cyborg, Starfire and Raven.**

**So yah. Beast Boy Oh and I forgot something. Since Gotham had the rally and Irey and Jai got out for spring break. It was the last day of school for Gotham so Gotham decided for fun they would have a football game(even though it wasn't in season) and central volunteered to play them so they got the football team out and they played each other. No one asked about that but I just remembered it.**


	12. Movies,Arguments,guilt and Arm wrestling

Ever since her conversation with Jai, Zeena had been quiet and distant from the others as though she was thinking about something or something was bothering her. Jai and Zatanna noticed this. Zatanna had talked to Zeena but Zeena just said she was sore and tired from training and that she just wanted the day to end. Jai had then talked to her.

"I think you may be right, I think Dick may be my father." She said when he walked into her bedroom.

"Don't worry about it there's tons of people in the world who have blue eyes and dark hair, I was just guessing." Zeena shrugged.

"How about we do something to get your mind off of this like a movie or something fun?" She gave a small smile even though she was still bothered.

"Sure." Jai smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her up from the bed.

"It will be fun I promise."

* * *

Batman looked a Damian disapprovingly.

"Do mind telling me why exactly you decided to get into a fight with Jai?" Damian scowled at him but Batman just glared back.

"Because he thinks his stupid idiot of a sister is always right."

"That's not what I saw."

"No one blames her and it was her fault that Lian and Shaw got hurt!" Damian said.

"True but they're new to fighting villains; and Lian and Shaw will be fine." He seemed like he was just trying to challenge Damian. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Like anyone on the original team didn't get into fights."

"More verbal than **physical**." He said putting emphasis on physical.

"Well this is a new generation _Dad _we act differently." Batman scowled his son before the zeta beam said.

" 17." With a Flash of light the Lord of order stepped through the Zeta Beam.

"Fate what is it?" Batman asked.

"There's trouble in Gotham and Nightwing isn't around." Nightwing had went to help Batwoman with something in Blüdhaven

"I'm coming, Damian you stay here." He and Dr. Fate then left through the zeta tubes. Damian then decided, since he was bored, to watch TV.

* * *

Once he got there he sat down and just randomly flipped through channels. Music videos, paid programming's, cheesy TV shows where no one at all could act. He did this until he heard footsteps coming towards him.

It was Irey she walked behind the couch and into the kitchen without saying anything to him. She then opened the fridge pulled out an apple and washed it off in the sink. She then went back behind the couch before stopping.

"Thanks for not saying it wasn't my fault." She said to Damian and before he could say anything she had zoomed out of the room. He sighed. Girls were so difficult sometimes. Please. All of the time.

Someone laughed behind him. Amistad.

"I'm not in the mood Amistad." He said turning off the TV.

"You really messed things up dude." Damian rolled his eyes at him.

"Well I think it is fine because she just thanked me for not saying it wasn't her fault." Damian said starting to walk out the door. Amistad jogged up to him.

"Seriously? You think that? Because dude that's not true." Damian scowled.

"Yes actually I do." Amistad laughed again.

"Gosh you have so much to learn about girls-

"I don't care I'm going to deal with this situation on my own." Damian snapped. Amistad stayed silent for a moment.

"Suit yourself; are you going to talk to her?"

"No I'm going to train because there's nothing good on TV."

"Well I comin' with you, I want to beat you in the obstacle course." Damian smirked at him.

"You're on."

* * *

"Sweet that's the third time you've beat him!" Lian exclaimed as she sat up in the med bay bed. Shaw had gotten out a few hours before but decided to stay along with Adam and Samantha. They had then started to arm wrestle for some reason but Adam and Lian had bet on some of them. Shaw had lost 3 times to Adam and beat Lian once.

"I want to try." Samantha said putting her arm up on the table. Shaw shrugged and put his hand in hers.

"One, two, three go!" Shaw hand instantly hit the table and Samantha smirked. Shaw looked shocked at her.

"How did you…. Oh yes your telekinesis." Lian smirked at him.

"Aww, Shaw, Is your ego hurt since you got beaten by a girl." Samantha smile broadened.

"No, it is just a simple game for fun." Lian rolled her eyes.

"Sure BEEEEEEPP! Red lights flared. An alarm.

"Suddenly Amistad and Damian raced into the room.

"Cheshire has escaped!" Amistad exclaimed.

"Shaw stay her with Lian, the rest of you guys come on!" They raced out of the room. We're going to split up into teams. Superkid and Jet, me and , understand. They nodded quickly. Jet and Superkid then went right and and Robin left.

* * *

Irey glared at her aunt from across the room. She knew the alarms were going off and she knew it was because of Cheshire. She also knew that the only ones in the cave were the team minus Zeena and Jai since they went to a movie.

"What do you want from me?!" She spat at her. Cheshire smirked at her.

"You looked a lot your dad except for female, and you have your mother's attitude as well." Cheshire observed ignoring the Irey's question. Irey stayed silent. Cheshire sighed and decided to answer

"Well, Sportsmaster wants to kill you."

"We've never even met!"

"Doesn't matter, he wants revenge on me and your mother for betraying him, but of course he doesn't know I know this." Irey glared at her.

"If that's true why didn't my parents tell me and Jai?!" She asked getting a little nervous.

"On Iris, because they didn't figure this out until I told them."

"They wouldn't believe you." Cheshire gave her a sympathetic smile. It made her look almost like a caring Aunt. Key word almost.

"That's what they are doing now, they're out in the city trying to find evidence I'm right," Cheshire said. Irey didn't say anything so she continued.

"I'm trying to help you guys, I don't want to see you dead and I hate Sportsmaster, it's the best you know about it."

"You mentioned to get revenge on you too that mean Lian, right?" Cheshire smiled sadly.

"Yes, I've already talked to her about this." Irey scowled and Lian didn't tell her or Jai.

"I know, I know, oh it sounds like your friends are here." Irey listened closely and heard footsteps. Her door opened.

"Come on Impluse get your lazy- Robin stopped as he saw Cheshire and the look on Irey's face.

" ." Samantha nodded and her eyes started to glow green. Suddenly Cheshire collapsed. Irey gasped. The scowled again.

"What did she tell you?" Damian asked. Irey started to walk right past him but her grabbed her wrist.

"What did she say?" he asked a little more forcefully. Irey looked at his face for a few seconds.

"I need to talk to Lian." She then slipped out of Damian's grip and started to walk really fast towards the med bay.

* * *

**So Irey has found out the plan! Only Jai really needs to know now. And no asked about what happened to any of the characters so here is Batgirls. Beast Boy's was in the last chapter.**

**Barbara Gordon aka Batwoman**

**Once Batgirl joined the league she changed her name to Batwoman and did small jobs for the league since she never had a city to protect but she occasionally helped Batman in Gotham and more commonly Nightwing in Blüdhaven. After a while she got a 'sidekick' named ****insert name here because I'm not sure what Batgirl it would be so help me out.**** And they took over Blüdhaven when Batman retired and Nightwing took over Gotham. **

**So yah…REVIEW!**


	13. Klarion

**Hey guys. Yah, Nate Silver suggested I have booster gold's son in here. Which I think is a good idea. He'll appear later in the story. So if you guys have any other suggestions please tell me. Just suggestions because I will pick the characters personality and appearance and stuff mostly.**

Irey stormed into the med bay very loudly. Shaw looked at her shocked and Lian just looked confused.

"Irey-

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Damian, Samantha, Adam and Amistad followed behind her.

"What-

"What are you talking about?" Lian asked over Damian.

"I'm talking about how you didn't tell me and Jai about how Sportsmaster is trying to kill us!" Everyone went silent. Lian just looked at her shocked.

"I… they told me not to tell." Was Lian's answer. Irey scowled.

"When has that every stopped you before, remember that time Uncle Roy told you to not tell me my Christmas present, well you did." Lian was speechless. The quick witted girl had no idea what to say. Irey was so frustrated she felt like she was going to cry.

"Well, what do you have to say?!" Lian stayed silent. Irey scowled. "Of course." She pushed past Damian and Adam and went out the door.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Samantha asked. Lian sighed.

"Dad told me not too, plus Cheshire told me, I'm not sure I can trust her."

"Should someone go talk to Irey?" Samantha asked. Lian shook her head.

"No she- Suddenly the doors banged open. Wally West skidded threw the door in his Flash costume.

"The system said Cheshire escaped!"

"We got-

"She knows." Lian said interrupting Damian who scowled. Wally sighed.

"I guess Jai needs to know now too." He then zipped out of the room leaving them by themselves to go who knows where.

"So it is true?" Samantha asked concerned.

"I guess so- Lian stopped as Damian started to run out of the med bay. "What is he doing?" They all watched him as he dashed down the hallway.

"I think we better go check what this is about." Shaw said. They all nodded and started to go out the door.

"We'll come back later Lian." She nodded. Shaw then followed the rest of the down the hallway to the room where Nightwing trained them and where they got their missions. They got there just in time as Damian spoke.

"Sportsmaster was spotted in Gotham." Nightwing instantly went into action.

"Wally come on get Artemis, we're going to Gotham." He said speaking into his intercom.

"You guys, stay here!" Damian frowned as Nightwing dashed out the zeta beams. Didn't he want the location at least.

"Damian you better not be going out to Gotham." Shaw said. Damian snorted.

"I'm already in enough trouble with Batman already and I don't want to deal with Sportsmaster right now." Shaw looked unconvinced.

"I am going to see Lian." He said looking at Damian suspiciously. Finally he turned around and headed back to the med bay.

"Are you still going to Gotham?" Amistad asked when Shaw was out of sight. Damian smirked.

"Not exactly, Sportsmaster was spotted in Gotham but Klarion the witch boy was spotted over in Blüdhaven."

"Why is he over there?" Samantha asked. Damian shrugged.

"Well he was part of the light so it'd probably important.

"Speedy A19, Zatara A23." The zeta beam announced the arrival of Jai and Zeena. They came through the zeta beam and looked around.

"What happened?" Zeena asked seeing that something was wrong.

"Well Cheshire got out and confronted Irey, got her mad at Lian and Damian spotted Sportsmaster in Gotham, Oh and we're going after Klarion." Samantha said quickly. Jai smiled wide.

"Count us in."

"Well go change then!" Damian said. Jai opened his mouth as though he was going to say something but quickly closed it and ran off to change.

"So what was he doing?" Zeena asked.

"I still think we should have brought Irey." Samantha said. Damian glanced over at her.

"She wouldn't want to come and I'm not really sure. He was spotted in the outskirts of Blüdhaven so we can't really guess." Damian answered.

"Oh we are going to get in so much trouble." Said Adam as he looked out of the window of the jet like thing. Damian snorted.

"Only if we fight him." Everyone looked over at him.

"You're right we're going to be in a lot of trouble." He said smirking. Perfect. Jai rolled his eyes.

"Please I'll have to deal with y mother then Irey when my mom snaps at her."

"Want to turn back Robin Hood?" Damian asked. Jai frowned.

"No." He answered.

"Good." Damian said back. They soon came upon Blüdhaven and then out of the city. Damian quickly landed the jet and they silently exited it.

"**Link established." **Samantha stated.

"**Do you see him anywhere?" **Jai asked.

"**I landed a little away so he wouldn't notice us." **Damian answered. Jai frowned.

"**Great, walking."**

"**Or floating." **Samantha said lifting herself off the ground. Jai frowned at her.

"**Show off."**

"**We heard that Jai." **Zeena said. Jai went slightly red but went back to his normal color as they heard talking.

"Really! You said it would be ready by now!" screeched a voice.

"**Klarion." **Damian said. The rest of them nodded and continued to listen.

"Calm down Klarion, we'll have it ready by tomorrow." Damian froze that was a voice that he neve wanted to here in is life. Vandal savage.

"Plus, this time it will work, we won't be fooled by those foolish children again."

"Oh please! I could beat them all easily if you would just that stupid Nabu out of the way!" Samantha could fell Vandal's annoyance.

"Meow." Klarion smiled.

"Teekl tells me that some friends of ours are hiding over there." Oh no.

"**Time to fight." **Damian stood up with the others behin him hesistantly.

"Oh look another Bat," Vandal said lazily.

"Those men of yours don't do a very good job!" Klarion said.

"True but this is a Bat, he could sneak past the government." Vandal smirked.

"Finish them off will you Klarion."

"It will be my pleasure!"


	14. batarangs

Great plan Robin!" Speedy said as he shot another arrow at Klarioneven though he had a shield up. This one happened to be an explosive one but Klarion simply blocked it and sent it towards Super Kid who jumped out of the way into Zatara who was just about to use a spell.

"Does it run in your family?" Robin asked as he did a flip backwards to avoid a spell Klarion sent at him.

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked.

"The annoying comments." Speedy scowled. was trying to get into Klarion's mind but it wasn't working very well for her or the team since they had to protect her.

Vandal savage had gotten away to somewhere but the team had other concerns than him.

"Would you two stop talking and start fighting!" Jet yelled.

"We should call the league!" Zatara yelled with the slightest fear in her voice.

"Aww, is the baby magician scared?"

"Tup mihot p- Klarion flicked his fingers and suddenly a red light was shot a Zatara.

"Tup pu- AHH!" It sent her flying and she fell back down unconscious.

"Zeena!" Jai yelled and instantly ran over to her aid. Klarion cackled.

"Oooh is the little arrow boy in love?" Speedy scowled.

"Time to call the League!" Super kid yelled. Robin sighed. He was right and it was his entire fault. He pushed a button on his watch and pulled out some batarangs.

"Klarion!" Klarion looked over at him just as Robin threw the batarangs. Somehow Klarion was ready for him and sent the batarangs back. Robin wasn't quick enough though and they hit him. Thankfully they weren't the explosive ones but they sure did some damage. Robin clutched his side.

"Crap, crap, crap." He muttered as he started to bleed. The batarangs had got him good on the side. Just enough to cause bleeding but not enough to implant themselves into them. They went off to the side

"**Damian are you okay?" **

"**Don't worry about me Jai, Zeena is a bigger concern." ** The truth though he wasn't. The two cut started to bleed fast.

Suddenly with a blast of wind Impluse and Aqualad were beside them.

"Uhh…You're so heavy!" She dropped him on the ground and looked over at Damian.

"What the…. What happened?" Impluse asked as Shaw got up grumbling.

"Klarion..sent back the batarangs." He slurred. Impluse looked concerned. Shaw scowled.

"Did you guys call the league yet?" Klarion sent a spell their way but Shaw took out his water bearers and shielded them. Damian nodded.

"We need to end this."

"**Guys on 3 give it everything you've got." **Speedy picked up his bow and loaded 3 arrows into it, Super Kid got ready, Miss. Martian stopped trying to get into his mind and picked up a rock.

"**1."**

"**2."**

"**3."**

They all ran at him except for Impluse who supported Robin and Zatara who was still unconscious. Aqualad banged the water bearers on his shield, threw the rock on top of the shield, Super Kid punched and punched. Jai shot arrow after arrow. Finally the shield was destroyed.

Klarion screamed. "You always ruin my pla- He suddenly stopped speaking and his face went blank.

"Um… Samantha?" Klarion collapsed.

"He needs to be unconscious

"Damian is going to pass out." He was leaning against Irey barely able to stand up.

"We need to lay him down." Shaw said coming over. He helped Irey get him on the ground. Irey put his head in her lap.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Irey asked. Shaw shrugged as Jai went over to Zeena.

"We need to get his shirt off." Damian was out of it. He was still conscious though. He looked around blinking and breathing slowly. He could barely see. It seemed as though they came into and out of focus. He saw Irey above him looking concerned. Shaw on his other side tending to his wound which he could no longer tell if it hurt.

Shaw had finally found the zipper. And taken the top off. Irey gasped as she saw it.

"Is it really that bad?" Damian asked using up a lot of his strength.

"Shh. Your fine." Irey said. "

When are they going to be here?" Shaw didn't pay attention and tore some of Robin's costume. He then put it over the wound. Damian looked around.

"**We're almost there, is everyone okay?" ** M'Gann's voice said iside of everyone head.

"**No,Damian got hurt and he's losing a lot of blood, Shaw and Irey are handling it okay though." **Samantha said.

"**We're hurrying don't worry." ** In a matter of 2 minutes they were there. Nightwing rushed over to Damian who had passed out and checked his pulse.

"We need to get him on the bio ship now." Nightwing picked Damian up as Irey and Shaw stood up. Shaw had a little bit of his blood on him.

"Strange." Shaw muttered.

"What?" Irey asked.

"I didn't think it was very deep but it bled a lot." Irey looked concerned. "We need to go." Shaw said bringing her out of her thought. She nodded and followed him on the bio ship.

Jai had gotten Zeena and Zatanna fussed over her. Conner took care of Klarion after Zatanna tied him up.

The ride was silent but when they got back was when Artemis started yelling at Jai and Irey, Rocket the same to Amistad.

"I can't believe you!"

"Mom-

"You got Damian hurt."

"Mom!"

And you did the exact opposite of what we said-

"MOM!" Artemis went silent but still glared at them. "Iris and Shaw didn't come, we went off and the came after us once they found out we went. They saved our lives and Damian's."

Artemis stayed silent for a moment. "Iris go." Irey looked over at Jai who nodded at her. She got up and went out the door where her father was standing.

"Oh thank god she didn't kill you!" Wally said hugging her.

"Jai's still in there."

"Oh well at least I still have one child." Irey smirked but it quickly faded.

"How's Damian?"

"He's fine, got some stiches but fine, still weak though." Irey nodded. "Oh and I have someone you need to meet." Irey raised her eyebrow.

"Who."

"It was supposed to be a surprise but they got here early." Wally then started to walk away. Irey followd. He led them to a room and opened the door.

"I'd like you to meet Booster Gold and his son Nate."

**! #$&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$# #! ##$%%^$^%&%^&^*^^^%$#$46:&*5%$547$# 54%#%$#%**

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update last weekend. So next chapter Booster gold's son will be in here and it will cause some tension between Damian and Irey. But a lot of Damian and Irey in here today. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though**


	15. Damian 'Idiot' Wayne and Nate Silver too

**Hey guys. I really wanted to update but my internet was down! So I couldn't use the computer but here is the update.**

"I'd like you to meet booster gold and his son Nate."

"Hey." He waved at her.

"Hey, so are you joining the team?" Irey asked.

"Yah, Dad convinced Nighting to let me join." Irey smiled.

"Well I promise you it won't be boring."

"From the stories I've heard it wasn't but what they didn't tell me was that such cute girls were on the team." Irey went red.

"Irey why don't you introduce Nate to the rest of the team." Wally said. Irey nodded quickly.

"Come on." Nate smirked and followed her. Score one for Jump Silver. She led him down the hall way past the training room where they could here Amistad training.

"That's Amistad in there, he's the son of Rocket, he and Damian usually train a lot."

"Damian?"

"Robin, he got hurt on the last mission by his own weapons." Nate nodded. He noticed she looked troubled but knowing girls he decided to leave it alone.

"Guys." the team looked up from what they had been doing; Lian accompanied them since she had just gotten out of the med bay a couple hours before. "This is Nate he's joining the team."

"Oh your Booster Gold's son aren't you?!" Samantha asked. He smiled at her.

"Yep the one and only."

"I'm Samantha, that's my brother Adam, Jai ;Irey's twin, Lian, Shaw and Zeena." She said ending at Zeena who was curled up on the couch beside Jai in a blanket. Her back hurt a lot from the landing and the spell had made her a little out of it.

"She was also hurt during the last mission by Klarion, the spell kinda made her….. Samantha said trying to find the right words.

"I understand." Nate said as Zeena leaned against Jai's shoulder.

"So have you met Damian and Amistad."

"No, Amistad was training so we didn't want to bother him."

"Yah, probably don't want to go see Damian either, Batman came in and made us get out." Lian said. Irey frowned.

Damian glared at his father from across the room. He hadn't said anything since he had come in the room. Nothing at all.

After he had gotten in they had sent him to the med bay instantly, gave him some blood and fixed up his wound. It still hurt but he could deal with it, after all he was a bat. And a bat was trained for things like this.

"Are you going to say anything?" Damian asked.

"Why did you go." Damian scowled. He expected this from him but it till hurt. A regular dad would ask how he was doing and if he needed anything but of course being Batman he didn't.

"To prove to you that I can actually do things myself without having to have you or Dick over my shoulder." Damian said. Batman shook his head.

"And you got hurt showing that you can't." Batman said. Damian scowled at his father.

"We got Klarion though and I'm sure with a few spells from Zatanna we can get him to speak.!"

"That doesn't matter you purposely disobeyed both Nightwing and I by-

"I don't care you treat me like I'm a baby and I'm not!" Damian said loudly. Batman stopped talking and glared at his son.

"Yes but some day that might just save you from some bullet or weapon that could kill you." Damian glared at his father and Batman glared back.

"I expect you to be ready to train by Monday, and you will train with me." Batman said sternly. Damian scowled as Batman went out of the med bay. Of course he would make me train with him after this. Damian thought.

He was about to go back to sleep to conserve his enrgy when Irey and some boy walked into the med bay. Damian scowled. He didn't want anyone in here bothering him now.

"Damian how are you feeling?" Irey asked.

"Fine." Damian asked irritated. Irey smiled completely missing the annoyance.

"Good, I'd like you to meet Nate, he's the son of Booster Gold, he'll be joining the team."

"Yeah." Damian said dryly as he sat up more. Irey raised her eyebrow.

"Nate, this Damian our current Robin." Irey said a little annoyed. Damian raised his eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong Irey?" Damian asked. Irey took a deep breath.

"We better go so you can get some rest." Irey said dismissing his question. Nate could tell there was a lot of tension between the two of them.

"Do you two need to talk or something , I could just leave." Nate said.

"No." said Irey just as Damian said "Yes."

"Um… okay then." He stepped out of the room quickly.

"What is your problem?" Irey asked shrilly as Nate closed the door.

"Bringing in your boyfriend in here to meet me then getting all snotty because I don't great him nicely."

"He's not my boyfriend he did nothing to you!" Irey yelled. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not nice to everyone red." Irey was mad.

"Don't call me that!"

"Red"

"I'll punch you; I don't care if you're in the hospital!"

"Red."

"Say it one more time and see what happens."

"Red." Damian teased.

Irey swung her fist at his face but in one simple motion Damian grabbed it with his.

"Gosh is it your time of the month or something?" Damian asked as he let go of her fist and she put it down by her side. Irey went red.

"N-No!" Irey sputtered completely embarrassed.

"Are you sure because you're making a big deal out of nothing?!" Damian said. Irey put her hand on her hip.

"That is none of your concern, Wayne!" Irey said.

"Ooh we're using last names now are we? Should I call you West?" Irey didn't say anything. She just stood there with a disapproving look on her face that reminded him of Batman.

Finally she exploded. "God, just shut up! I'm sick of this crap from you, I helped you today and you act like a ….. Complete idiot, well I have to tell you something Wayne I'm not going to take this crap anymore and you better deal with it!" Damian was speechless. Irey huffed.

"Fine don't say anything." She took her hand off her hip and quickly went over to the door. She opened it and exited quicker than any human being ever could.

Great.


	16. Colonel Christmas

**Hey guys. Sorry. I wanted to update and I'm to give you stupid excuses as to why I didn't update but I was really busy (crap -.-) Oh and it's Easter in here And yes I know its very boring. Please read the note a the end!**

* * *

Batman looked at the team who stood groggily. They had just woken up and were all excited because of the holiday but of course they were going to be sent on a mission.

Damian had gotten up for the mission not wanting to be left out and since he had training with Batman the next day he wanted to do something fun.

"This is just a simple mission, and this villain Colonel Christmas is a minor threat so you should all be able to defeat him however do not underestimate him, go." The team departed to the bio plan. Samantha took her seat in the middle and produced the other seats for the team to sit down.

"I don't understand why we have to go, why can't the league just go." Lian complained.

"We need training if you haven't noticed Katniss, someone always gets hurt." Lian scowled.

"Well if you haven't noticed you were the one who got hurt last time genius." Damian sneered at her. "That's why I have training with Batman tomorrow."

" Sorry." Jai said sympathetically. Irey smirked.

"Something funny West?"

"No Way-

"Don't say it!" Damian said harshly.

"You better be careful, I after all know your real identity." Irey smirked.

"Black mail doesn't suit you, you better be careful what you say West because I am not afraid to-

"Do what? Call me names and insult me because I already told you wasn't going to deal with it anymore."

Nate raised his eyebrow at them and leaned over to Jai. "Is it always like this?" Jai nodded.

"They fight but not usually this much." Jai whispered back. Adam looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

Ever since Irey had talked to Damian in the med bay things between them had been tense and no one but them knew why.

"No something a lot worse." Damian snarled. Irey raised her eyebrow

"Oooh, scary." They were about to start fist fighting when Samantha said "We're here." They looked down at the scene to find a very large round man who wore green and red. His minions were dressed like elves.

"Wow that's stupid." Lian said.

"Of course." Jai muttered. They landed the bio plane and quickly filed out.

"Okay can we just end this now?" Robin asked the man. He turned around and cackled.

"Oh the boy wonder, how nice to see you." Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. The villains always addressed him like this.

"I repeat, can't we just end this now." The man looked at Robin like he was crazy and then he started laughing.

"Maybe you are stupid." Robin scowled as Impluse started to laugh.

"Maybe this guy does have a brain!" Impluse exclaimed. Robin scowled at her and turned around.

"Yes so funny," Robin said loudly. Speedy sighed.

"Please don't start this n- Hey!" Speedy jumped up in the air as a little 'elf' kicked him in the shin. Speedy scowled at the little person and quickly kicked him back; in the stomach. The big man shook his head.

"Oh you cannot hurt the elves, especially Daisy she is a special elf." The big man looked down at Daisy at Speedy's feet. Arrowette rolled her eyes at the man and quickly pulled out an arrow and shot it at the man. The big man tuned at the right second and pushed the arrow aside making it blow up.

"So that how you want this to go." He said looking at Arrowette who lazily pulled out another arrow from her quiver.

"This one will put some fuzzy stuff all around you and harden, good luck getting out of this."

"No It's a high-density polyurethane-

"Yah I really don't care." Arrowette said as she shot the arrow at the man. He laughed it then it hit him and the red foam started to spread. The man frowned.

"Hmm.. it seems we have a problem." The man said to himself and shrugged as much as he could. " But that's alright, attack my faithful ELVES!" Every 'elf' around stopped what they were doing and looked over at the big man and the team and they ran. It was everyman for their selves.

The 'elves' climb all over them. Pulling out weapon, pulling hair trying to get masks off and more, that it was just over whelming. It seemed as though the elves just kept coming.

It was easy for Jump Silver,Jet and though. They could fly and attack but other such as Speedy and Arrowette were not having a good time.

"Where do thing stinkin' things keep coming from!" Super Kid yelled as he threw about 5 'elves' over the heads of , Jump Silver and Jet.

"Are these things even humans? Dnes meht ot a nerrab ndal!" Zatara of the elves near her suddenly disappeared. Jai smiled cheekily at her as he shot an arrow at an 'elf'.

"Good job!" Zatara gave him a smile an blushed just as Speedy notched an arrow and shot it at an 'elf' near Zatara.

"Thanks." Speedy nodded.

"Oh would you two stop it I'm almost out of arrows!" Arrowette said as Aqualad took out some 'elves' near her. Arrowette quickly notched an arrow and shot it at a group of elves . The foam quickly surrounded them.

"Same here." Speedy called out.

"Then fight with you fist you idiots!" Robin yelled ad he flipped backwards avoiding some 'elves'. Impulse was nearby and was having more luck than the others. She could take out them easily by running but the elves weren't completely stupid. They simply grabbed her legs as she ran by them if they could get her. One particularly large 'elf' stuck out his leg in front of her and sent Impluse flying forward because of her momentum and into Robin in a very awkward position.

Impluse looked down at Robin her face slowly growing red. He just looked at her and said nothing and they just stared at each other. 'Elves' ran past them as Speedy and Arrowette's arrows fired at them.

_CRACK! _Suddenly hey were pulled back to reality as the man broke free of the foam. Impluse quickly got off of Robin and Robin got up.

"Now, we fig-ughh!" Team crumbled to the ground as knocked him out.

"Finally." Jump Silver sighed.

"Well how was your first mission?" Speedy asked him. Jump Silver looked over at Speedy.

"Different than I expected."

**Can anyone guess who said "No its ****high-density polyurethane**- because someone said it I the First season. And I have a question for you and if you get the right answer you will get some info on the story that no one elsewill know. How many letters are there in he Alphabet? I'll give you a hint. It's not 26. :)


	17. Our day off

**I'M DOING A CONTEST! LOOK AT THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! THERE IS MORE INFO ON MY PROFILE!**

Spring break was almost over and the team knew it was going to be different once school did start because of the schedule and well everything else. Batman and Nightwing had informed them that they would be tested at the end of the week and no one except the parents, Nightwing and Batman knew what it was. It concerned some of the team though since their parents acted strange when the test was mentioned.

However, today was a good day for some of them at least. They got to go to the beach since it was so warm and to Irey's surprise Nate asked her out. She agreed.

Others such as Damian who was in a bad mood again and Wally who almost cried when he learned is little girl was going out on a date were not have such a good day.

So as Shaw, Lian, Samantha, Adam, Irey, Nate, Amistad ,Zeena and Jai enjoyed themselves Damian sat against the rocks up on the beach brooding.

Jai looked over at Damian then over at Amistad and gave Amistad the signal. Damian wasn't paying any attention to anything but his thoughts until something picked up from under the arm pits.

"What the h- SPLASH! Amistad and Jai threw him in the water and stated to laugh as Damian came back up scowling. Damian didn't say anything as he walked out of the water and up onto the beach.

"Oh come on Damian have some fun!" Amistad called after him. Damian didn't say anything as he tried to get the nasty water off of him. Jai sighed and walked out of the water and over to him.

"Oh come on, it's our day off." Damian rolled his eyes.

"I rather be on patrol with Batman than be out here on the beach." Jai looked at him skeptically.

"Then why are you out here?" Jai asked curiously.

"As Nightwing put it 'it will be nice for you to act like a kid for once'." Jai snorted.

"Well, he's right, all you do is brood all day and then at night go patrol; you're just like Batman." Damian scowled at Jai. He was always so straight forward that it annoyed Damian. A lot. Damian just stared at Jai for a moment then he sighed.

"Yah, I know but there's no way to change that." He picked up the towel and his sunglasses. "I'm going to go train."

"Really? There's so many more fun things we could go do!" Damian looked at Jai with a bored look.

"Such as?"

"There are movies, parks we can go to, places we can explore."

"As fun as that sounds I think I'll have to pass." Damian said turning around. Jai rolled his eyes.

"Your just mad that Irey is going out with Nate." Jai said so only Damian could hear him. Damian spun around quicker than the flash.

"What makes you think that!" Jai smiled cheekily at him.

"Well your reaction for one reason but dude I mean it's pretty obvious you like her, look at my mom and dad. They argued like nobody's business just like you and Irey." Damian glared at Jai.

"I do not! I have other reasons to why I'm irritated and 'brooding' as you put it." Jai crossed his arms.

"And what are those reasons?" Damian went red.

"Those are one of **your** concerns." Damian said. He turned back around and went towards the entrance of the cave.

"Come on Jai! Don't let him ruin your mood!" Irey called from the water.

"Oh don't worry Irey he didn't ruin my mood, in fact he improved it!" Jai said. Irey raised her eyebrow at her twin.

"And how did he do that?" Irey asked concerned slightly.

"Oh, it's better if I don't say." Irey was about to say something else until Shaw splashed her. It made it worse since he could practically control it.

"SHAW!"

Damian quickly walked back to his room trying not to be seen by anyone which was easy for a bat unless another bat was watching.

"What are you doing?" Damian scowled at the voice he hadn't heard in a while. Tim Drake.

"What do you want?" Tim smirked at him.

"I thought Dick told you to go hang out with your friends."

"1. I don't get along with over half of them and 2. Since when have I ever done anything Dick old me too?" Tim gave a small laugh.

"Good point," He said.

"What are you doing here? Avoiding Stephanie?" Tim's eyes went bug.

"Um.. No why would I avoid my girlfriend?"

"Because she's trying to get you to stop wearing those sungasses." Tim smiled sheepishly.

"I don't tell Dick and you won't tell Stephanie where I am." Damian thought for a moment.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"So now what?"

"Do you know anywhere I can hide?" Damian smirked at Tim.

"Oh please don't tell me you can't fit in the vents anymore?" Tim blushed.

"Of course I can but Stephanie knows me, and she'll know if I go in the vents."

"Sure she will."

"Please I'm begging you Wayne, do a favor for another bat." Damian smirked.

"Fine but it's gonna cost you." Tim sighed. "Fine what do you want?"

"What is the test this Saturday?" Tim looked over at him surprised.

"Never mind, I can't help you there, I'll just hide in the vents." Tim said turning around.

"Drake what are they planning!"Damian asked. Tim turned around and sighed.

"I can't tell you anything but Damian….just remember that nothing will be real."

**I will be doing a contest. To make the image for this story. So you guys will make the picture. It could be the title or the team whatever you want and you can send me the link for it. Whoever wins will either be able to **

**send in a character(this character has to be a child of a hero, can be an oc as long as the hero doesn't have any children)**

**Get info on the story that hasn't been released.**

**Get a one shot on a couple or friendship of the people in this story(ex. I want a Zeena and Jai story or I want a bonding moment between Jai and Irey)**

**If you want to draw or create the characters I will have their appearances up on my profile.**


	18. just remember that nothing will be real

**You guys have no idea how long this took me. Anyway it's kinda nice because Adam and Amistad have a lot of dialogue in here. AND I HAVE A CONEST GOING! LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS**

* * *

"Team report to the hanger immediately." The team looked around at each other confused. They weren't supposed to have a mission today. It was just the test; they quickly got up and walked to the hanger.

Nightwing stood there watching the screen. Strange ships floated around destroying the city, and the Justice league.

"What the-

"We are being attacked by an unknown species of Alien." He started. The team waited for more.

"The whole justice league is going to defend, including others who are willing to help; you are staying here, until we call you." Damian scowled. Of course they were. None of them team argued.

"Stay here for now." Nightwing glanced over at Zeena but quickly turned and walked out to the zeta tubes.

"Nightwing B-01" In a flash of light he was gone. The Team stayed in silence as the aliens attacked. Destroying building, and killing a few people, and disintegrating people of the league.

Wonder Woman was the first to go. She had punched one of the Alien machines as another one blasted a light on her and she disappeared. Some of the team gasped.

"What just happened?" Samantha asked. Lian shushed her as they continued to watch.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting from Central city, as you can see the- A big Alien ship came up behind her, just as one of the Flashes came up and picked her up.

The Flash set her down safely about a block away.

"Um., Th- They were disintegrated. Irey gasped as Jai stared at the screen in horror. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were dead! The Team looked over at them just as there was an explosion on the screen. The looked over as Batman jumped out of his jet. Damian bit his lip. It looked as though Batman was going to get away. A Giant Alien ship came up behind him and in a flash of light he was gone. Damian took a deep breath as the screen went back to the news desk.

"Much of the Justice League is idea or missing, members that are dead for sure are Red Arrow, Green Arrow, The first Flash, Martian Man Hunter, Wonder Woman, Batman, Batwoman, Spoiler, Red Robin, The Green Lanterns and Booster Gold." Nate's face fell as his father's name was mentioned. Irey put her hand in his. Lian tried not to cry. Her grandfather and father were dead.

"We have to do something," Amistad said. The List of dead heroes and civilians was multiplying by the second.

"No we must stay, you head Nightwings orders." Shaw said. Amistad looked over at him.

"So you just want to let them die?"

"This isn't the time for this!"Lian told them. Amistad sighed as Shaw frowned at him.

"Lian is right, we need to be prepared to fight." Lian narrowed her eyes a Shaw.

"New list of deaths, Aquaman, Nightwing, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, Bumblebee, Superman, Icon, Red Tornado, Hawkman and Hawkwoman , Plastic Man and Rocket." Amistad sighed and Shaw muttered some Atlantean words under his breath.

The TV showed a scene. Superboy, Artemis, The Flash (Wally), M'Gann, Zatanna, and Black Canary all fighting.

"These are the last of the heroes." Said a voice on the screen. Superboy quickly jumped up in the air and came down one of the ships.

"CONNER!" M'gann yelled. He looked over to her just as the ship disintegrated him.

"No, No ,no." Samantha said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Adam hugged her.

M'Gann's eye's glowed green and four of the alien ships around were crushed. Black Canary opened her mouth and screamed a one ship. It quickly exploded just as another one came up behind her and disintegrated her.

The Flash quickly ran up to Artemis and picked her up bridal style as a ship tried to disintegrate her. Irey was getting nervous and so was Jai as they watched their parents. Suddenly The Flash tripped and fell with Artemis in his arms. The Alien's saw it and took their chance. In a matter of a second, their parents were gone.

Now it was only M'Gann and Zatanna. M'Gann was using her telekinesis to crush the ships and Zatanna as saying spells as fast as she could.

"Dlofe siht live- A ship flew by and quickly disintegrated her. Zeena fell to her knees as she watched the screen.

M'Gann looked around. She sighed and disappeared quickly without a trace.

"All of the heroes are dead and the unknown and this unknown Martian has – Damian turned off the TV

Get ready to go and be back here in 5 minutes; wear your snow gear, Samantha do you think you could get the bio ship ready?" Samantha nodded.

* * *

Everyone was ready in five minutes. Irey had her extra snacks, Lian and Jai had extra quiver of arrows each and Damian had restocked his utility belt until it was overfilling with weapons.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to find the mother ship, I've tracked their technology signal and the most I can find is at Superman's Fortress of Solitude."Damian explained.

"So you think it might be there?" Amistad asked as they got on the ship.

"I'm hoping." The ride to the fortress was silent and a bit awkward. Jai wanted to say something to Zeena about her mother but felt it wouldn't be the right time plus he didn't want anyone else to hear it. Especially his sister.

"When we get there we need to scope out the area before we attack." Damian said. "Miss. Martian you and I will go first." Samantha nodded and got up. Adam took her seat.

"Landing in 2 minutes." He announced. Damian got up beside Samantha. They waited I silence for 2 minutes until Adam opened a hatch for them to get out. He and Samantha slipped carefully out of the bio ship.

Robin landed softly on the ground as went into camouflage mode.

"**I don't see anything." **Miss. Martian said as she connected the link.

"**I could have sworn- **

"**Damian look out!" **Robin jumped up in the air quickly avoiding a blast from a ship. He cursed under his breath.

"**Thanks Irey." **He said as he pulled out some batarangs. He threw them at the ship and they exploded.

"**I think we found what we were looking for."** Lian snorted at Jai's comment as she got out of the bio ship and notched an arrow. She released it and it hit a ship.

"**Yah think?" **

"**No there are only five ships here, it's not enough." **Zeena pointed out as she avoided a blast.

"**Zeena is right we need to leave." **Shaw stated as he brought out is water bearers and came down on a ship.

"**Well it will have to be after we destroy the ships." **

"Yortsed siht- A ship fell on the ground right in front of her. Zeena was about to jump out of the way when the thing blasted her.

"ZEENA!" Jai yelled as she disappeared. Irey scowled.

"**We have to leave now!" **

"**Agreed." **

"**You guys go, I'll be right there." **Nate said. Irey looked over at skeptically but then ran over to her brother to help him up. Nate flew up in the air above he Alien ships.

"Hey you big ugly Aliens! Up here!" The Alien ship turned their attention to him and flew up. He started blasting them.

"Jai come on, there's nothing we can do." Irey urged her brother to get p and go to the bio ship but his eyes were still locked on the place Zeena had been disintegrated. Irey cursed.

"**And you say I have a mouth."**

"**Shut up Damian."**

"Get up Jai!" She pulled him up off his knees and started dragging him towards the ship. She eventually pushed him into it and he scoled at her.

"Stop it!"

"You idiot, you are going to get us killed!" Irey said as she passed him.

"**Come on Nate!" **Jump Silver nodded and started to fly down backwards. A big mistake. A ship came up behind him as he flew back he landed on it. It quickly pulled out a sharp black weapon and stabbed Nate in the back. Nate's eyes went wide.

"**GO!" **Irey watched in shock as Samantha raised the bio ship into the air and took off. Everyone was silent as the took off except for Samantha who sniffed every few seconds.

"Where are we going now?" Adam asked. Damian looked over at Shaw.

"We need to find the mother ship for this to work, the hall of Justice might have this technology to find it."

"Or the Batcave." Damian said. They looked over at him.

"Which one."

"I think it would be better if we went to the Hall of Justice, after all we don't want to learn the location of the Batcave right?" Damian smirked at Irey. Under these circumstances he would tell them Batman's identity if it would save the world.

"Hall of Justice it is." Samantha said. She had gotten herself together fairly well but her eyes were still red.

"Another question we need answered is; where is M'Gann? She just disappeared."Lian said. Adam looked over at his sister and decided to speak.

"Knowing our mother she is trying to find us and anyone else who can help, or freaking out." Jai stayed silent and didn't say a word. Needless to say he was still bothered very much by Zeena's death.

"What if we don't succeed?" Amistad suddenly asked. Everyone looked over at him.

"We will, we have too."

* * *

They got to the hall of Justice quickly enough to find that there was already soldiers there defending and a great surprise.

"MOM!" Samantha yelled. She ran over to her mother and hugged her. M'Gann smiled as Adam walked up and hugged her as well.

"I am so happy to see you all alright." M'gann frowned as she said it and noticed that Nate and Zeena were gone. She didn't say anything about it.

"We thought we might be able to track the mother ship from the computer here." M'Gann nodded going through her thoughts.

"It's possible but right now we need to get inside." M'Gann said turning around towards.

"ATTACK!" Yelled one of the soldiers. M'Gann sighed.

"Go, I'll hold them off."

"No we will, your powers are more use than ours." Lian sad gesturing to herself and Shaw. He nodded.

"No your parents would never forgive-

"They would forgive us being cowards either, now go!" Lian yelled at her. M'Gann looked down in shame.

"Fine." She turned around and ushered the others inside.

"Do not keep fighting if there are too many." She said before going inside herself.

"You guys go in first." M'Gann ushered them quickly as the Zeta beam tried to get them in the hall as fast as it could.

Once they were in they could hear a big explosion. Amistad flinched.

"We shouldn't have left them out there." He said.

"They made their decision to help us, we must respect that." Shaw walked forward towards the computer.

"Damian?" Damian nodded. He went over to the computer and typed in something. After a few minutes he sighed.

"I found it." They looked up on the screen in awe. It was the biggest ship. It was absolutely huge.

"How in the world will we ever be able to get into and destroy that?"

"A bomb." They looked over at Damian.

"All we need to do is distract them, get in and set the bomb and we're done."

"I can do the distraction." Amistad volunteered.

"I will too."Adam said.

"Then Irey, M'Gann, Samantha, Jai and I can sneak in and set the bomb off."

"Only one problem, how are we going to get a bomb?"

"I'll make it of course!"

* * *

After about a half an hour Damian had finished. It was perfect, small but powerful.

"And you're sure it will work?" Amistad asked. Damian looked over at his friend.

"I hurts that you doubt me."

"Where are we zeta tubing too?" M'Gann asked as she went over to type in he code.

"Smallville." Was Damian's answer.M'Gan typed in a number.

"I'll go first." She walked through the Zeta tube followed by Samantha, Damian, Irey, Jai, Adam and Amistad.

When they got there they quickly hide down behind some bushes.

"**Does everyone know the plan?" **They nodded.

"**Amistad and Adam go." **Amistad grabbed Adam's arm ad flew u in front of the ship and threw him.

The rest of them quickly ran to the opening and went in.

"**Right." **M'Gann told them. They did as she told them and quickly turned right. They stopped instantly. Alie drones stood before them.

"**Me and mom will stay, go left and turn right on the second corner and go down the hallway until you find a big doorway." **

Damian,Irey and Jai turned around and ran as M'Gann and Samantha started to attack the drones. They ran down the hallway until they found the second right.

"**Just run until we find the big hallway right?"**

"**Yeah."**

Irey ran just a little ahead of them until she came to a door way.

"Here it is." She thought. "Guys?"

"The link was broke!" She said out loud. Damian came up behind her with Jai behind him. Damian went up to the door.

"I'm going to try and hack it." He said. "Defend me." Jai notched a second arrow in his bow as Damian started to hack the system.

"Do you think we weren't in range?" Irey asked shakily even though she knew the answer. Neither Jai nor Damian answered her. Suddenly they head a scream down the hallway. Irey was hysterical, she could barely bear it.

"That was Samantha." She said. Suddenly the drones started to come down the hallway. Jai fired arrow after arrow.

"Hurry up Robin I'm almost out of arrows." Jai walked forward a few feet so the drones couldn't get close. Jai had just released a foam arrow as the door opened. Damian and Irey skidded inside.

"Jai come on!" The door started to close just as soon as they opened.

"Damian!" Irey shrieked.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" He said to her as he worked on his watch. Jai looked back at his best friend and sister.

"Blow up these freaking Aliens!" He said. He pulled out his last arrow and ran at the Aliens.

"Jai!" Irey screamed just as the door closed.

"We have to help him!" Irey over to the door but Damian grabbed her arms.

"No we can't do anything now; if we want to make sure their deaths don't go in vain we must destroy these things!" Damian yelled at her. Irey nodded.

The turned around to see the room fully. They were on walk way and the rest was just a pit of strange light. It looked almost the same as the light that was used to disintegrate the people with.

"So we just set off the bomb and throw it in?" Damian nodded and pushed a button on the bomb. He pushed a button on it and set the time.

"1 minute." Damian said. He dropped it in and looked over at Irey and smiled.

"Can it be that simple?" Irey asked him. He smirked at her. Suddenly Irey smile vanished and turned into horror.

"Damian watch- Suddenly a huge pain went through Damian and he could feel his legs. He collapsed just as Irey ran past him and pushed the thing that had hurt him over the edge.

"Wh-wha was that?" Damian asked. His voice was strangely raspy. Irey was crying.

"No, no."

"Irey get out of here."

"Please we knew from the beginning that we weren't getting out of here even though we didn't say it." She said sadly. Damian looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry Damian."

"Why?"

"For everything I did to you, being rude, fighting with you-

"I should be the one saying sorry," Damian said sadly. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No." Irey shook her head. The pain was spreading through Damian's body but he didn't say a thing.

"Just remember something Irey?" She nodded.

"just remember that nothing will be real."

Irey gasped and sat up. She quickly looked around. Her parents and the rest of the team were there. Jai had his arm around Zeena. Adam and Samantha sat close together by their parents. Lian sat with her father and Shaw sat with his father. Damian had just wakened as well and was talking to Nightwing. Amistad sat with his mother and Nate sat over by his father, very pale.

Wally walked over to her.

"What-what happened."

"You were put under a test that was supposed to get worse by the moment, you and Damian were the last to live."

Irey nodded.

"I still don't understand this very much." Wally patted her on the back. Irey looked over at Damian who looked at her for a moment. But just for a moment before turning away again.

* * *

**I think there will be only a few chapters left(4 or 5). So me thinking ahead, I might do a sequel if you guys think it's a good idea. It will be like season 2 when it's a few years ahead. I don't know why I'm thinking about this now but I am. I'll add new members as well and I'm up for ****suggestions. (Either it will be with the team's kids or 5 years later; I'm leaning towards 5 years later)**


	19. Therapy

**Sorry Shaw's part is so short. And some good news we get to know Adam and Amistad a bit better in here**

Black Canary sat across from Zeena who sat quietly in front of her.

"Nothing will go out of this room Zeena." Black Canary informed her. Zeena sighed and looked up at her.

"Truthfully I feel weak, I was stupid and I was killed." Zeena said. Black Canary shook her head.

"It could have been anyone one of them."

"Maybe but it wasn't."

"Jai was worried about you," Black Canary said.

"Everyone was." Black Canary sighed.

"Zeena, your mother told me you have been acting strangely lately." Zeena frowned miserably.

"How so?"

"Asking questions about your father more than usual, not talking to her."

"I think Dick is my father!" Zeena suddenly blurted. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands as Black Canary looked at her shocked.

"I mean it all started with a conversation I had with Jai, he said my eyes looked like Dick's so I did some research and it turns out my mom and Dick used to date so I looked for similar personality traits and…..

Zeena was tearing up.

"And what Zeena?"

"And I found similar personality traits; I just can't believe my mom wouldn't tell me."

"I'm not sure if this is true but if it is I'm not sure if Dick knows."

"He's a bat of course he knows!" Zeena argued. She sighed.

"My mom is the only one I have had since I was little; I always wanted to meet my dad but…. She trailed off.

"It's understandable Zeena, I'm sure everyone else on the team would feel the same."

"I'm not sure; Jai is the only one who I have talked to about this."

"Well the first person you need to talk to about this is your mother." Zeena sighed.

"I know."

* * *

Nate ran his hand threw his blonde hair and sighed.

"You were brave Nate." Back Canary told him.

"I know but I still feel like I failed." Black Canary ushered for him to continue. Nate hesitated.

"It's just I feel like I disappointed them, I was caught so easily."

"Disappointed them or disappointed Iris?" Nate sighed.

"Irey."

"Nate, you don't need to impress the right girl, besides I highly doubt Irey is going to be disappointed by you."

"I really like her." Black Canary nodded.

"The thing is Nate, you 'died' like a hero and that's what matters, defending what you believe in."

"I suppose." Black Canary sighed. He was stubborn, maybe not as much as Lian or Damian or Irey but still stubborn.

"Nate your strong, don't tell anyone else about this but you were the most unsure if it was real." Nate raised his eyebrow at her.

"I don't see how that is going to help me." Nate said. "Sorry." He added.

"It means you have a powerful mind for just a regular human, and that's a good thing." Nate stayed silent for a moment.

"I guess it is."

* * *

Lian sat lazily in the chair. She didn't really want to talk but of course her father made her.

"Why did you protect them instead of leaving?" Black Canary asked.

"That's what heroes do I guess."

"You guess?" Lian sighed and looked over at Black Canary.

"I was done with it by then, I just wanted to die, it was too much to handle."

"Stressful." Lian nodded.

"The Team had to do the exact same thing once, Kaldur did what you did, he protected his team and let them live while he fought and died."

"But he did it to protect them, not to just end it, and the worst thing was that Shaw came with me."

"You feel responsible of his death but it was his decision to follow you, he is very fond of you if you didn't know and that's why he followed you." Lian's face went slightly red. She scowled at herself. Usually this didn't happen. She was perfectly fine about talking about things like boys and what not to do with them with her dad.

"I know, he's nice." Lian said briefly. Black Canary raised her eyebrow.

"Oh please, this isn't talk about boys this is talk about that stupid test that I will never do again." Lian said. Black Canary smiled. "Plus I rather talk about it with girls my age rather than you, no offense!" Lian added.

"No offense taken." Lian sighed.

"Lian I think you were the one least affected by this test." Black Canary suddenly said. Lian shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just used to disappointment or things like that, after all, my mother is barely ever around and when she is she is usually captured by the league for questioning, and my grandfather is trying to kill me." Black Canary stayed silent for a moment.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Okay I guess, I mean Dad is a lot more protective these days and I don't have much space but nothing besides that seems different."

"Lian do you consider Artemis as a mom to you?"

"A definite yes."

"Then you will talk to her about things; like a mother and daughter, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Shaw sat straight up in the chair waiting for Black Canary to say something. She just sat there for a moment before saying something.

"You followed Lian even though you knew you were going to die." Shaw stayed quiet for a moment thinking of what to say about it.

"I did not want to leave her to fend for herself." Shaw answered. "Arrows, run out eventually." He added. Black Canary nodded.

"Shaw you seemed to know what you were doing in there, which is a good thing but your mind….

"Yes M'Gann and my father informed me of what happened; I understand the risks." Black Canary nodded, understanding he didn't want to talk anymore about it.

"I advise you think about more Shaw."

"I will."

* * *

Adam sat quietly in the seat and sighed.

"I understand that you don't like to talk about your feelings with other people, but nothing leaves this room."

"I know." Adam answered her. He tapped his fingers against the chair carelessly.

"You volunteered to make the distraction, why not go with your mother and sister, you are half Martian after all." Adam stopped tapping his fingers and looked down at his hands.

"It's different, I'm not as Martian as my sister or mother."

"Adam, you are no different from your sister, you just have more of your father's abilities than your mother's."

"True but I feel it, I have difficulty even transforming to look like a regular human, and I can't seem to connect with the bio ship as I once could." He said.

"Has it always been this way?

"No, never."

"And is that why you stayed with the distraction." Adam stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes." Black Canary nodded.

"If this bothers you, you should talk to your mother; she may be able to help you in some way."

"I doubt it." Adam said quickly.

"Why?"

"She is a telepath; she can't help me with those things."

"Does it bother you?" Adam opened his mouth to say something but closed it for a moment before saying something.

"Sometimes, I'm worried I won't be able to go out in the real world again, I'll stay green forever, but then again I'm not."

"Adam, this is okay, from what you told me it sounds like your Kryptonian heritage is taking over more, over powering your Martian genes, you're probably getting more powers; I guess you could say."

"May be."

* * *

Amistad slumped in the seat, bored.

"I know you and Damian are the kind of people who put up a tough attitude but we are going to discuss this." Amistad sighed.

"Yah I know, that's why I'm here after all." Amistad said. Black Canary raised her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry." Amistad said for his rudeness.

"You're a smart and driven boy Amistad, you shouldn't be afraid to show some of your passion or intelligence." Amistad face darkened at her words.

"I'm not sure."

"Was it something your father once said to you?" Amistad scowled.

"I don't want to talk about him." Amistad spat. Black Canary's face softened.

"Amistad." Amistad looked up at her. " Nothing leaves this room, I won't tell your mother anything."

"Before my parents broke up my father was always putting me down, calling me names, telling me that I needed to be tough and be the best a sports but not grades, I being stupid believed him of course and ended up hanging out with idiots, it worried my mother sick, finally she had the guts to confront him and he slapped her, he wasn't arrested because there was no proof, but he was arrested later for drug usage and my mom moved us to metropolis."

"Is that truly why you sometimes act the way you do?"

"I guess so, I always hear his voice inside my head telling me to do this and that, I hate it but I can't stop from thinking of it."

"A lot of people don't understand what you're going through Amistad but some do, like Artemis, her father is an assassin and so is her sister and her father was terrible to her too."

"Yah, one person."

"Just remember Amistad, your team members will be with you no matter what, if you decide to live a normal life or go on your own as a hero, even if they find about your dad and everything else, they will support you."

* * *

Samantha sat quietly trying to go over things in her head.

"It was terrible." She said sadly. Black Canary nodded.

"You understand the power of it don't you Samantha?" Samantha nodded.

"It's like I just knew how dangerous it was, I mean everyone else did too but I could feel it as it progressed, I just knew." She said quickly.

"Your mother says you have strong telepathic powers."

"Not as strong as her or Uncle J'onn." Samantha argued.

"Why do you doubt yourself so much?" Samantha shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure." Black Canary crossed her legs.

"When your mother was in this training session, she took over and it didn't turn out well but you managed to have control over your powers, that's a good thing."

"Just because I have control doesn't mean I'm more powerful."

"True but you are powerful, your Uncle said it, your mother said it, and it's quite extraordinary especially since your only part Martian." Samantha gave a weak smile.

"The thing is I think if I ever was fighting one of my teammates or someone I cared about I don't think I would be able to end them, or fight them for that matter."

"So you think you're weak."

"Not weak, too trustful."

"Sometimes that's a good thing."

"Exactly, only sometimes."

* * *

Jai glanced over at the door as Black Canary was prepared to ask him questions.

"So Jai, it was pretty obvious you were upset when Zeena was 'killed'." Jai gave a sigh.

"Yah….. He trailed off. Black Canary waited for him to continue. "We're close, Zeena and I."

"Just like you and Irey or you and Damian."

"I guess." Jai answered and shrugged.

"Did you hear Irey in the end?" Jai ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"I felt bad leaving her and Damian, and hearing Irey in the end, I just broke down right then and there once the doors closed."

"It was a heroes death Jai, I's a good thing to stand up in what you believe in." He gave Black Canary a small smile.

"I know, it's a great feeling but I didn't have that feeling when I finally let my last arrow go."

"That's understandable; after all it was designed to get worse by the second."

"I regret it though, because I truly felt like I failed."

"I'm sure all of you felt that way, but trying is better than nothing at all, Jai , even if you do feel regret or sadness."

"Not when you can't forget it."

* * *

Damian stared at Black Canary straight in the eyes.

"I'll just say it, your father warned me about your attitude and you and general, I expected this since you are a bat but you are going to talk." Damian rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course he did." Black Canary ignored him.

"You and Irey were the last ones."

"Yeah."

"You saved her life by not letting her go after Jai, Why?" Damian shrugged.

"It's my job plus I wouldn't want old Batman to be disappointed."

"Damian I think you're in denial." Black Canary said. Damian snorted.

"Yeah sure I am, and what exactly would that be?"

"About you and Irey." Damian didn't have a comeback for that one. He stayed silent for a moment then responded.

"We are barely even friends," He said.

"Well it seems you and her were pretty close in those last moments, you even told her what Tim told you."

"Drake' s words mean nothing, he isn't very smart anyway." Black Canary sighed. Bashing his brother and he hadn't even done anything, classic move.

"Sorry but we aren't moving on to a different subject." Damian scowled. "And if Tim's words meant nothing why did you say them?"

"I was practically dead; toxin was going into my body."

"You weren't really dead plus you should have just felt fake pain, it wasn't affecting you in any way."

"That makes no sense at all."

"It doesn't have to."

* * *

Irey nervously looked over at Black Canary.

"Are you alright Iris?" Irey shook her head.

"It was so much to handle, and I was freaking out like a girl."

"Well you are a girl." Black Canary reasoned.

"Yes but I don't want to be that girl who is a damsel in distress and gets kidnapped every single time a bad guy comes around."

"You're not Irey, you're a very tough girl, and I know you know it but it's just not that is it?" Irey shook her head.

"Damian?"

"I guess so; he won't even look at me or talk to me about what happened, Nate doesn't know either."

"Do you think Nate needs to know?"

"Nate is smart, and he knows we were the last ones in there, he knows something happened."

"Do you think he'll confront you about it?" Irey stayed silent for a moment.

"I like Nate, I really do so please don't tell him, let me and him work it out." Black Canary nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Irey but you avoided my question." Irey sighed.

"No I don't think he will, he'll probably just try to forget it all, just like the rest of us."

"And about Damian, he is part of the bat family, they aren't people who trust very easily or like to talk about their feelings, Damian just needs his space, and time."

"I know, it's kind of annoying actually." Canary smiled.

"It is."

_**Info on the sequel.**_** I will be based in 5 years after this and the team will still be the main characters with some new characters in there such as Cassandra Cain, Chris Kent and Olivia Queen. The main plot has not been decided yet nor the title.**

_**Suggestions for title, main plot and other things are appreciated!**_** Thanks! And if you guys don't say anything about it I'll eventually think of something. I'm just more looking of what I'm going to do with the characters. **


	20. Kidnapping

It had been 2 weeks since the training simulation and nothing had changed between Damian and Irey or Zeena and Jai either. Things were different though. Irey and Jai weren't around the cave as often, for they had school and homework so the team often started to train and go on missions without them. Irey had changed only a little bit by chopping off all of her hair and keeping it short which Nate commented on saying it was different. Lian however had started to put herself in her room more often and didn't come out unless she absolutely had to.

And needless to say her father was worried about her.

"Lian, I'm going on patrol….would you like to go with me?" Usually Lian would go since he barely ever asked but this time she shook her head.

"I'm feeling lazy today; I just want to finish my book." Said Lian gesturing to her book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked. Lian nodded as she continued to read. Roy sighed and closed the door. He would just have Artemis talk to her later after his patrol; it was often easier that way since Lian would admit things to Artemis that she wouldn't to Roy but only because he was her Dad.

Roy shrugged to himself and quickly walked to the zeta tubes

Red Arrow knew something was wrong when he saw Sportmaster dashing from buildings in Star City. He waited until Sportsmaster was a little away until he went after him. And being the person he was he didn't even call for back up even though Green Arrow or Artemis or even Wally could have been there to help him.

Red Arrow loaded an arrow as Sportsmaster jumped to the ground. He quickly dashed over to where he jumped down and looked over the edge.

Sportsmaster stood with about 5 other guys, all assassins. He was looking at… Crap. The Zeta Tube. Time to call back up. Red Arrow pushed the button on his communicator.

"This is Black Canary."

"Dinah, Sportsmaster and 5 other assassin are at the Zeta tubes in Star City, back up requested."

"I'm sending Captain Marvel and Zatanna." Red Arrow nodded. They stood there talking. Wait only 5 of them were there, where's the 6th? Red Arrow turned around to see the biggest man standing in front of him. Great. Red Arrow pulled back the string of his bow and sent the explosive arrow towards the big man. I did little damage.

"So Broken Arrow- Red Arrow froze, no not that. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the giant man.

"It's Red Arrow actually." Red Arrow notched and arrow and sent it towards him. The man caught it and smiled evilly at him until the ice started to creep up his arm and eventually over his entire body. Red Arrow smirked until he heard a voice below.

"Ugh great, one of those stupid red heads who married my daughters." Red Arrow scowled and jumped down from the building.

"Nice to see you too, Lawrence." Red Arrow said. Sportsmaster scowled under is mask.

"Knock him out but don't kill him." Sportsmaster responded. The other four men came at Red Arrow. Red didn't have enough time to load an arrow. He quickly stepped back and kicked one of the me in the face, this sent him down on the ground. The other three tried to punch him and grab him butt Re Arrow was swift and avoided them. He landed a punch into one of the guys jaws that sent him stumbling but he quickly got back up.

Sportsmaster sighed. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself." He pulled out his 'hammer' as they called it. He quickly threw it above his head and aimed the metal ball at Red Arrow's head. Red Arrow dodged it at the last moment making Sportsmaster curse.

Red Arrow punched another man in the gut when they all suddenly stopped.

"This about Lian, Jai and Irey, isn't it?" Red Arrow asked.

"Smart man." Suddenly Roy felt a sharp pain in his head an everything went black

Amistad ruffled Irey's hair. Irey frowned at him.

""Yah know I never thought you would actually chop it all off." Amistad said. Irey rolled her eyes as Nate came in the room with Jai. Nate went over to Irey and put his arm around her. He then gave her a small peck on the lip. Damian scowled at him but Nate didn't notice.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I got movies if we want to watch them." Samantha said just as Lian came into the room and walked passed them.

"Hey Lian, want to watch some movies with us?" Zeena asked. Lian shook her head.

"I'm just going to go read after I get a snack." She said as she passed them to go to the kitchen. Shaw got u quickly to follow her.

"Lian is there something wrong?" Shaw asked concered. Lian shook her head.

"I'm fine Shaw, I just want a lazy day." Lian went over to the fridge and got out the jelly. She then got some bread and peanut butter and started to make herself a sandwich. Shaw grabbed her arm and Lian looked up at him.

"Lian, you can tell me what is wrong, I am not a fool I know something is bothering you." Lian placed down the knife on the counter and turned to face Shaw.

"Shaw I don't think you can help me." Lian said. Shaw watched her face and sighed.

"Please Lian." He begged. Lian eyes started to water. Shaw took Lian's hand

"I got another note from my mother."

"And you did not tell anyone." Lian shrugged.

"I told you." Shaw sighed and looked down at Lian.

"We have to go tell someone."Lian bit her lip. Suddenly the alarms blared. Shaw looked over at the door.

"They're here." Shaw grabbed Lian's arm.

"Who is here?"

"Sportsmaster, to get Irey, Jai and I."

"We are leaving now!"

"Knock out the Martians!"Sportsmaster called as they fought. Irey and Jai hid in the closet outside nervously as they heard them fought. Irey bit her lip

"**We can't just leave you guys."**

"**Go, Shaw has Lian and he is getting her to safety you need to go." ** Damian had finally said something to Irey.

"Ahhh!" The link broke as Sportsmaster knocked Samantha out.

"On three Jai we are going." Irey whispered. Jai nodded at his sister.

"1."

"2."

"3." They opened the door slamming into one of the men.

"Boss found 2 of 'em!" Sportsmaster smirked under his mask. He threw the hammer above his head and threw it front of Irey and Jai. They skidded back.

"GO!" Damian yelled at his friends as he threw some batarangs at one of the men. It knocked him down and Damian ran at him and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out. Sportsmaster laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea what we have in store for you." Suddenly Adam started to cough. Amistad turned to make sure he was okay until one of the men knocked him in the back of the head. Nate walked forward until a purple smoke started to surface in the room. The team coughed. Damian using the last of his strength threw a batarang at Sportsmaster who easily deflected it.

"Stupid bat maybe…. Everything went black.

Damian shot up and looked around to find the rest of the team and their mentors around.

"We have to find them, we can't just stand here, it's Sportsmaster!" Wally said. Batman, Artemis and Nightwing stood beside him.

"Calm down Wally it will be fine." Nightwing said. Damian looked over on his right to seeRoy holding his head were a bruise was forming.

Batman saw Damian and went over to him quickly.

"What happened?" Damian asked as he rubbed his head.

"Lian, Iris and Jai were taken by Sportsmaster."

**I'm on a role this weekend! I updated all my stories. Maybe it was because I had a 3 day weekend….**


	21. Join me?

When Irey woke up her head hurt. A lot. It was pounding and the worse thing was she had no idea where she was. She looked around trying to focus on something but her eyes were blurred.

"Irey." Said a raspy voice. Jai. Irey blinked a few times and her brother came into focus. He, like her was tied to a chair. As Irey looked over she noticed Lian as well, she was also tied in a chair. "Are you okay?" Jai asked. Irey shook her head slowly.

"My head hurts a bit but I'm fine." Irey said. She looked around. It was a large room full of boxes and weapons and it was dark.

"Well,we won't be fine in a few minutes." Suddenly someone laughed behind her.

"Right you are Lian, right you are."Sportsmaster walked out into the open where all three of them could see him. Lian scowled at her grandfather.

"Oh great."

"Shut your mouth!"Lian glared at him as he took off his mask. Even though Sportsmaster was old he was still in top shape.

"Now you see, either you join me or you die, Jai you have the choice and so do you Lian but Iris here." Spotsmaster shook his head at her. "She can't because she has that little problem, she's a speedster and she will be forever, so I have something special planned for her."

Irey frowned. Maybe she could try to vibrate her molecules though the chains but of course she had never done that before.

"So I need you to make your choice, Lian and Jai because if you don't choose soon you're going to die either way." Sportsmaster smirked.

"You have five minutes, so decide quickly."

* * *

Damian looked around. It was strange. Lian had picked up an arrow and used it before they had disappeared but Damian nor any of the other people of the team remembered her firing an arrow at any of the men before they passed out.

It could have been a tracer but they couldn't find any trace of the signal when they tried to track it. Nothing at all. They were at a dead end. And that was not something Damian liked at all.

He, Batman, Tim Drake(despite Damian's protest) and Nightwing had searched around looking for something. They eventually had to bring in Batgirl and Barbara Gordon as well. And they had found absolutely nothing. Zero.

They however all knew that Sportsmaster had kidnapped them and that he had used some weird smoke to knock them out. It hadn't harmed them in any way as far as anyone could tell.

"You need a break." Said a voice behind him. Damian turned around to face Nate who stood with his hands in his pockets by the door.

"Don't tell me what to do." Damian growled at him. He continued his search after he said it and kneeled down on the ground.

"Why are you even doing this, you hate Irey." Damian looked up at Nate and frowned. He stood up.

"I do not hate her, plus Jai is one of my best friends." Damian said.

"Well the way you act towards her gives me a different impression." Damian scowled at Nate who was waiting for an answer.

"I act differently towards different people, I act that way towards her because she is annoying, rude and challenges me way too often." Damian said loudly. Nate raised his eyebrow at him and sighed.

"You like her don't you?" Damian went red and clenched his fists.

"No…. I do not like her." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Fine be in denial, but just for you to know I'm not going to threaten you like an over protective boyfriend would, I'm just going to let Irey pick for herself." Nate said. He turned around and left quickly. May be he did need a break. Damian sighed and stretched his arms out a bit when he noticed something. A nick I the wall. How could he or Batman or any of them not notice that?

He bent down and examined it. It appeared something had been in it. Damian pulled out pliers from his utility belt and picked out the small piece of paper. He unraveled it and read the numbers on it.

13141515161616

Strange he thought. Damian got up and put the paper in his pocket. He then went down the hallway where Batman, Red Arrow, Artemis, The Flash and Nightwing stood talking about the situation trying to devise a plan to find Jai, Lian and Irey.

"Finger prints of the other me were not found however-

"I found something." Damian interrupted. They all turned around to look at Damian. Flash looked hopeful. Damian put out the paper and Red Arrow sighed with relief.

"Thank god Lian is smart." He said. He went forward and picked out the paper out of Damian's hand and read the number.

"Yes, this is the number I gave her or tracking if she ever got lost, how could I not have thought of this before!" Red Arrow said. He went over to Batman and gave him the code. Batman read I quickly and typed something's into the computer.

"We found them."

* * *

"Times up." Sportsmaster said. He waited for Jai and Lian's answer. Lian scowled at him. Sportsmaster looked over at her waiting for her at answer first.

"Khốn nạn." Sportsmaster scowled at her answer. Living with a Vietnamese wife for years gave him a little idea of the language and what Lian had said was not nice. Sportsmaster walked over to her.

"A mistake." He slapped her across the face making Irey gasp as he did so. Lian looked back at him and blew her hair out of her face. She scowled at him deeply. Sportsmaster smirked.

He looked over at Jai and walked over in front of him. "Well?" Jai looked up at his grandfather.

"I will join you." Irey scowled at her brother.

"Jai!" He didn't even look over at his sister. Irey closed her eyes. She needed to vibrate her molecules out of the chains now! Sportsmater looked at Jai skeptically and finally unlocked his chains. Jai got up quickly and rubbed his wrists. Irey stared at the back of his head the whole time.

"I've been waiting to do this for my whole life." Jai suddenly said. Sportsmaster looked at him in confusion right before Jai punch him straight in the face. Sportsmaster stumbled as Jai and picked up on of the weapons off the ground near him. Sportsmaster got up and wiped his mouth with his scowled at Jai who had a knife in his hand.

Sportsmaster went forwards towards Jai as Jai tried to stab him with the knife. Sportsmaster however was bigger than Jai and pried he knife from his hand. He then pushed Jai down on the ground and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

Irey closed her eyes and tried to focus on vibrating her molecules. Suddenly someone pushed her back. Irey opened her eyes I surprise.

"Don't even think about it baby girl."Irey scowled as she felt her nose starting to hurt. Great a nosebleed. That had always happened when she tried to vibrate her molecules through some thing.

"I guess I will just have to kill you all after all."

**I'm not telling you what Lian said because it isn't appropriate for this story but I hope you liked th chapter**


	22. Found and kinda safe

**So there will one more chapter after this and it will be very short, it's more like an epilogue that brings everything together for now. The sequel will be rated m for cussing but that's it.**

Lian looked around. She could tell it was night. After all it was very dark in the room besides 2 lights that were across the building. She also knew she and her cousins had morning until they would die unless of course her pan worked and they understood the message. She knew her father would. She gave as all sigh and looked down at Irey.

Her nose had finally stop bleeding a few hours before and now dry blood was on her clothes and face. Other wise she was fine but what really concerned her was Jai who still hadn't gotten up from Sportsmaster's beating she guess you could call it from earlier. Sportsmaster had gone out and hadn't returned yet but it was guaranteed. She would just have to put all of her fate into those nosy bats who would most likely find it.

* * *

"What do you mean we can not go?" Shaw asked. Damian had never seen him so mad in his entire life but he did not say a thing.

"You are not trained for stealth, if we go in loudly and Sportsmaster see's us he may hurt one of them." Batman responded strictly.

"But they are our friends, ad you know Sportsmaster is going to have goons." Zeena said. Her mother sighed beside her.

"No Zeena, it's not just that, we don't want you to get hurt." Zatanna stressed. Zeena looked over at her mom and bit her lip. They had ,had an interesting few days. Zeena had told her mother about her theory and everything else and Zatanna had admitted everything. Nightwing was her father.

"But we are trained for that, we know how to defend ourselves," Amistad protested. "We are trained just like Damian, and he gets to go ,that is not fair." Damian sighed. Bad choice of words. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Life is not fair." He responded. Damian frowned and decided to help him out.

"I think they should come." Damian said. Batman looked over at his son waiting for him to continue. "It would be good practice, plus Irey, Jai and Lian are all of our friends." Batman considered his reasoning.

"They may come but if they mess it up, you are taking the blame." Damaian scowled at his father as he said it. Of course he was.

"Very well." Damian said. He pulled his hood up over his face.

"We are leaving in ten minutes get ready." Batman told them. Zeena looked over at her mother expectantly.

"Fine you can go."Zatanna sighed. Zeena smiled and jumped up. She ran out of the room with rest of her teammates with the exception of Nate.

"Damian I need to talk to you." Damian frowned and narrowed his eyes at Nate. He crossed his arms.

"What about?"

"You know. come on." Nate grabbed Damian's arm and started to drag Damian down the hallway. Damian scowled and ripped his arm away from Nate.

"Fine we'll talk but I won't guarantee answers." Nate nodded and stayed silent for a moment before getting far enough away that they couldn't hear them. Or at least so most of them couldn't hear them.

"I understand you do have feelings for Irey." Nate stared. Damian scowled again and sighed.

"Not this again." Damian complained. He turned around instantly and started to walk back.

"I'm just saying I won't hold it against you!" Nate said. Damian knew what he meant and it wasn't going to happen. Never. Not in a life time and he didn't care at all. It was just another mission except he was rescuing his best friends. No biggy. They would get the out and arrest Sportsmaster, simple as that.

May be he wouldn't actually mess up this time. At least in his fathers eyes.

* * *

The plan was simple enough. Damian, Tim Drake and Batman, Barbara and Dick would go in and scout the area and if they could get Lian, Irey and Jai out. Then the Justice League would storm the place and take down Sportsmaster and his goons. The team would help watch the perimeter and help take out goons when needed.

So as Damian creeped into the building he played the plan through his head many times nervously. He didn't understand why he was nervous. He had done things like this plenty of times before.

He quickly turned left and pulled out his projector on his watch. The biggest room was in the middle of the building. That may be where they are he thought. He closed the map the went forward quickly listening for anyone who might come own the hallway. He the took the next right and dashed down that hallway until he got to another left. This part had multiple doors so he brought up the map. He decided to take the 3rd one and closed his map again.

He silently opened the door and looked around. He then went in and closed the door softly. Boxes and crates were all over the place, he could not see anything in the room. Damian sighed. It had to be like this didn't it. He walked over to one of the boxes and started to climb it until he found a peep-hole. Some were just blocked by other crates and boxes but finally Damian found one.

Bingo. There they were. Lian looked the best. She had a few bruises on her but that was it. Irey looked worse, with blood down her shirt and probably her face too, he couldn't see it. Lastly Jai laid on the ground in a crumble with a giant bruise on his face. His eyes were shut.

**"_I found them." _**Damian heard a sharp intake of breath then a response.

"_**Conditions?"**_ Dick asked in the com.

_**"Lian looks fine beside a few bruises, Irey, has blood over her face and clothes, I'm not sure what happened but it looks like it came from her nose, and Jai is knocked out on the floor with a big bruise on his forehead." **_Dick sighed and Damian waited.

**_"Go check on them, carefully."_**Batman said in the com. Damian nodded and slowly climbed down from the boxes. When he got to the ground and walked forward carefully and silently, just waiting for someone to jump out and attack him but it never came. Jus as he was about to go into the open he looked around one more time.

"Lian." Damian whispered. Lian's head snapped up and looked at him in shock and relief.

"Damian." She sighed in relief. She looked around as he came up behind her to loosen her ties.

"Are you okay?" Lian nodded and Damian looked over at Irey.

"Irey." Irey lifted her head slowly. And as she did Damian saw that her nose had been bleeding and she was completely exhausted. She looked at him in shock.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked just as he had gotten Lian's ties undone. Lian got up and rubbed her red wrists. He hen got up and started to undo Irey's wrists. Irey gave a weak smile.

"Yah, I tried vibrating my molecules, didn't work so well." Irey explained. Damian rolled his eyes and looked back down at what he was Irey gasped. Damian thought he had hurt her but when he looked up he understood.

"Of course it is always one of those bats." Sportsmaster commented. Damian gave Lian the knife to cut Irey free and she went to work quickly. "I'll savior your death too." Sportsmaster said. He brought out his 'hammer' as they called it and twirled it around just as Irey's bonds were cut. She stood up with Lian at her side.

"_**We've been spotted." **_Damian heard a rush of cusswords in the com.

"_**I'm coming."** _Batman replied. Damian scowled. Of course. He quickly stepped in front of Lian and Irey and eyed Jai. Sportsmaster scowled at them. He threw up his hammer and plummeted it to the ground. Lian jumped out-of-the-way quickly and Damian had to pull Irey out-of-the-way.

"I could have done that myself!" Irey said. Damian looked around the room for a moment.

"Well, your practically swaying now which tells me your exhausted." Damian said. He pulled her to his left again as a goo jumped out of the shadows with a bow. Lian's eyes lit up.

"We need to get that bow for Lian." The goon was fast and wit Sportsmaster on their tails throwing a big metal ball at them every five seconds wasn't going to help. Suddenly Damian felt a whistle go by his ear. The arrow had barely missed. He looked over at Lian who was over by Jai trying to get him up. He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Irey you stay here and move anytime Sportsmaster gets close." Irey was about to protest but closed her mouth a Damian went forward. avoiding Sportsmaster's metal ball completely.

"Oh look your boyfriend's not here to protect you." Irey scowled at her grandfather and jumped out-of-the-way of the 'hammer'.

Damian smirked as he sneaked up to the archer, who had his focus on Lian and Jai. Damian was about to throw a batarang at the man when suddenly he turned around ad shot an arrow straight at Damian, Damian turned just in time and thankfully the arrow pierced his shoulder and not his face. The goon smirked.

"Robin!" Lian yelled. Damian closed his eyes for a second ad opened them. This wasn't a time to ct weak. The goon came at him with an arrow in his hand. Damian not expecting this got another in him, in his side. He let out a gasp as the goon took out another arrow and started to come at him. Damian side-stepped quickly sending the running goon tumbling and he took out some batrangs and threw them. Gas enveloped the goon and he was knocked out. Damian then quickly got the bow and arrows and threw them to Lian. She stringed one and sent it towards Sportsmaster's ankle. He jumped in pain as in pierced his flesh.

This gave Irey the chance to go over to Damian. He snapped the arrows in half, trying not to hurt himself. "You idiot." Irey toldhim. Damian sighed and walkd over beside Lian and Jai. Sportsmaster got up quickly as he ankle started to bled.

"Unfortunately it didn't hit my Achilles heel like you planned. " Sportsmaster picked up his hammer again. Lian shot another arrow that Sportsmaster blockd.

"End of th- A dark shape emerged from the top of the crates and jumped on him. It sent Sportsmaster tumbling. Batman.

"Always had to be so damn dramatic." Damian muttered. Irey rolled her eyes at him from beside him. She was trying to keep herself and Damian steady at the same time. Batman glanced over at them

"Leave. I'll handle this."Lian nodded and dropped the bow. She got Jai up and helped him. She put his arm around her shoulder. She put her arm around his waist. Irey grabbed Damian's arm to make sure he was steady ad the walked quickly across the room as Batman fought Sportsmaster. Damian directed them were to go and they got out quickly.

Once they got out it was loud. Red Arrow, Flash and Artemis instantly went to their children, along with the teammates who swarmed them.

"Do not do something like that again." Shaw instructed Lian and hugged her. Lian was surprised at first but took the hug gratefully. Damian sat on the side lines taking deep breaths as he bleed more. Suddenly Irey said something to her father and looked over at Damian. He and her then quickly rushed over to him.

"Damian how many fingers am I holding up." Damian scowled.

"3." He replied. Wally gave a small smile ad nodded.

"We still need to get you to the med bay, your bleeding a lot." He helped Damian up and called to M'Gann who took him into the bio ship. The last thing he remembered was Batman saying something that he couldn't make out then everything went black.


	23. Epilouge

Damian opened his eyes slowly. He was in a room he recognized as the med bay. He took deep breath and a sharp pain came in his side. The arrows. He looked down to see bandages over it. He looked over at his shoulder too. Also bandaged. Well at least I'll live he thought.

"Your awake." said a voice. Damian looked over to see Irey standing in the door way. She as far as he could tell was fine now. The blood had been cleaned from her face and she had no circles under her eyes.

"I see that." Damian responded. Irey sighed and walked over beside his bed. She sat down and started to fiddle with her hands nervously.

"Um...I just wanted to tell you Nate and I broke up." Damian raised his eyebrow at her and tried to sit up. He pushed himself up even though he was in pain.

"Um...Sorry." He really didn't understand why Irey was telling him that.

"He also told me he talked to you." Damian frowned. Stupid Carter or Silver or whatever his last name was.

"Oh." Damian said Irey bit her lip and smirked.

"Damian, he told me everything." Damian went red and scowled even deeper. He knew what she was going at.

"Silver, is an idiot you-

"Damian your an idiot you know that right." Irey smiled at him. Damian for some reason did not take offense.

"So I heard, you've told me it many times." Irey frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't men to insult you or hurt your feelings." Damian snorted and Irey narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion.

"My dad is Batman and my mother is Talia Ah Guhl, I don' think a little thing like idiot or jerk is going to hurt me." Irey bit her lip again and stopped fiddling with her fingers.

"Sometime the people who seem the strongest are actually the weakest." Irey said. Damian raised his eyebrow at her. "And if they trust people, it can help them."

"You know your not very good at subtlety." Irey gave a small laugh and looked up at him.

"You know your not very good at admitting your feelings?" Damian sighed. Irey watched him for a moment. "Or giving me the impression that you like me." Damian went red.

"I don't know what he has been te- Irey kissed him. Damian was shocked for a moment as their lips met but then leaned into it. He cupped her face gently as they did so. And everything was fine until-

"I called it!" 3 voices said. Irey and Damian instantly parted and turned around o see their team there. They both went red. It was Lian, Jai and Amistad who said they had called it. Nate gave them as small smile as Irey sat back down.

"You saw it Shaw you owe me 20 bucks," Lian said loudly. Irey looked away and gave Damian a small smile as Shaw passed the money over to Lian. He muttered something under his breath as he did.

"Well have had a very ..er...interesting week."Zeena said.

"No kidding." Jai said.

"Um...guys we were in the middle of something." Irey said. Jai nodded.

"Come one guys, Irey and Damian want to make out again." He started to push them out of the room quickly as Damian and Irey went red yet again. Once they got out Irey looked back at Damian.

"Well at least everything turned out okay." She said. Damian smiled and nodded.

"It sure did."

**Ughh. This was so hard to write. Anyway the sequel should be up soon. And sorry about how cheesy it was. Anyway_.. Suggestions for the new story are welcomed and encouraged! _ Oh and told yah it would be short.**


	24. SEQUEL!

**Hey guys! **

**So the sequel is up and it is called Out of Lights reach. But I wanted to thank you guys. 100 Reviews. Wow. I never thought I would get that many reviews. So thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed. It means a great deal to me. :) Anyway hope you like it. It is stilled based on the team from this story but there are new characters. Again hope you like it.  
**

**L.S.P**


End file.
